The Odd Couple
by Bless-Bunneh
Summary: Hermione and Draco, involved in a magical accident end up tied wrist to wrist with magic sting? This sort of stuff happens at Hogarts! How will these two learn to get along when forced to live in each others pockets? CONCLUDED! ^__^
1. When Hermione Cast A Bad Spell!

Chapter 1 - When Hermione cast a bad spell.  
  
Potions class. Hermione hated the teacher but loved the subject. She was a master at potions herself, although Professor Snape never acknowledged her or her skills. Not that Hermione cared. Today however she wasn't enjoying Potions as much as she usually did. She was pared up with Draco Malfoy. She looked at him through the purple haze rising from the cast iron cauldron on their desk. It made him look ghostly, and sinister even. He caught her eye and winked at her, before dropping a dried newt tail into the mix.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed at him through the smoke. That tail certainly wasn't on her list of ingredients!  
  
"Relax Granger, just making it more interesting." He smiled back mischievously. Hermione bit her lip. She remembered the last time Draco made his potion 'interesting'. It had exploded in Ron's face and he had lost all his hair. It took weeks for it all to grow back. Hermione stepped away from the cauldron a little and imagined what horrible trick Draco was planning for her.  
  
"Now Class" Professor Snape stalked between the desks, peering into cauldrons as he made his way to the front of the class "Your confusement spells should be ready to drink. If you are successful then you should be overwhelmed with confusion and be totally at a loss." He paused at Neville Longbottom's desk and looked down at him scathingly "Of course on some they probably won't feel any change at all." The Syltherin's in the class stifled chuckles and Neville looked sadly into his Cauldron, his face burning.  
  
"After you Granger." Draco smiled and passed her a goblet, he then ladled a glob of potion into it. It smelled terrible.  
  
"No way!" Hermione hissed. She had no idea what Draco was up to, but she wasn't going to drink the potion.  
  
"What's the matter?" Draco filled his own goblet and raised it up, feigning to drink.  
  
"No way Draco, you put a newt in there!"  
  
"Don't you trust me Granger?" He grinned. She shook her head and Draco put on an expression on mock distress.  
  
"Get a move on Granger" Snapped Snape, he had crept up behind her and wasn't pleased to see she was the only person in the class not to have drunk.  
  
"But Sir.."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Hermione sighed to herself and decided to get it out the way. She squeezed her eyes closed, pinched her nose and glugged it down. She waited a moment with her eyes shut, her insides squirmed and she felt sick. The laughter started and she knew whatever it was it was probably bad. She opened her eyes and Draco was doubled up in hysterics, so was half the class room. Snape's lips curled cruelly at the corners and he slunk away, to carry on teaching the class. Hermione rummaged about in her bag and quickly brought out a small cosmetics mirror. She groaned inwardly as her reflection greeted her. Two floppy bunny ears poked out from her bushy hair, she looked ridiculous.  
  
"Cute Granger." Draco wheezed, just getting his breath back. Hermione flashed him her most evil stare. Feeling woozy from the potion she drew her wand and muttered an easy 'fix-er-upper' spell. BANG! Her wand exploded and threw both her and Draco off their stools. Smoke billowed out and filled the classroom, Neville yelled dramatically and Snape shouted for everybody to remain still. Soon the smoke cleared enough to see. Hermione coughed and sputtered and reached up quickly. The ears where still there and flopping about on either side of her head.  
  
"Bloody hell Granger." Draco growled though the smoke. "Did you have to blow the room up? It was just a joke."  
  
"B..but I." She stammered. Draco stood angrily up and dusted his robes. As soon as he rose Hermione felt her arm jerk upwards, and as he dusted her arm was pulled about like it was possessed. Looking up she saw to her horror a tiny golden thread tied about her wrist, she followed it with her eyes and she gasped as she saw it was attached to Draco's wrist. He looked at Hermione for a moment, then the string, then his wrist.  
  
"Oh No!" He raged, yanking angrily at the sting. Hermione howled as her arm was pulled about in all directions. Her bunny ears fell over her face and she tried in vain to hold herself steady. Snape loomed ominously out of the mist and looked at the golden line that connected them.  
  
"Oh dear oh dear." He chuckled softly and held the sting still. Draco stopped jerking his arm and scowled. "It seemed Granger accidentally cast a nasty little charm, she probably had a bad reaction to the confusement potion. It happens when you get a weak mind."  
  
"What is it Professor?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why it's a magic thread Mr Malfoy. Once cast it cannot be broken. You will just have to let it run its course." He smiled darkly at Hermione, who's face was a portrait of disbelief.  
  
"H.how long will that take?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Well, on average they usually last about a week."  
  
"What?" Both Draco and Hermione spluttered, the colour draining from their faces. Draco glared daggers at Hermione and gave the string a vicious tug. She stumbled to her feet and swept the bunny ears out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry you two, but it seems your going to be attached to each other for a few days. I suggest you excuse yourselves from class and try sort your timetables out." Snape sneered at them as Draco swept angrily from the room, dragging Hermione behind him. Everybody in the class burst out laughing at the sight of a bunny eared girl attached to magic string. Hermione whimpered to herself, the thought of being attached to Draco was like a horrible nightmare, this week was going to be the worst week of her life.  
  
  
  
**~** Oh dear. Hermione and Draco tethered together for a week? I have some pretty good ideas of what those two will be getting up to, but please review and put forward some silly suggestions, I'll be happy to try work em into the story ^_^ **~** 


	2. Your Common Room or Mine?

Chapter 2 - Your common room or mine?  
  
"Malfoy! Slow down!" Hermione yelled, tripping over her feet as Draco strode onwards.  
  
"Bloody hell Granger!" He fumed "Keep up!"  
  
"Stop! Lets at least try sort a few things out. It's no good getting upset over this." Hermione ground to a halt and tugged the golden line that attached her Draco. He stopped and turned slowly around, fixing a dangerous look at Hermione. She laughed weakly and let go of the string. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tug string when there is an angry Dragon on the other end. "Look, let's decide a few things," She said, trying desperately to remain calm.  
  
"Like what?" He snapped.  
  
"Well, Snape told up to sort out our timetable. We should get a parchment and try divide our lessons evenly."  
  
"That's easy!" Draco said brightly.  
  
"Its it?"  
  
"Yes, you're coming to all my lessons." He spun about and carried on walking. Hermione tried in vain to try reason with him, but Draco didn't want to discuss 'stupid lessons' anymore. "And for crying out loud Granger, fix those ruddy ears already. If I have to be attached to a mudblood I don't want her to have bunny ears!"  
  
"Well, lets get to my common room and I'll get a safe spell to use. We can't be too careful. We have no idea how magic string will effect any spells we do." Hermione tugged irritably at the sting, jerking Draco back in his steps. With a growl he whipped his wand out and yelled "Fixerio". His wand spluttered and died. Draco looked mortified and shook his wand, it spit out a few sparks then fell silent.  
  
"My wand!" He moaned, staring at it sadly.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing too, who knows what your silly 'Fixerio' would have done!" Hermione huffed at Draco and marched past him. He frowned at her. Bloody know it all mudbloods. They walked in silence, both not knowing what to say to the other. Eventually they came to a junction in the corridors. One way lead to Gryfindor and one lead to Slytherin. They both exchanged glances, then at once both rushed towards their own common rooms. The string tightened, Made a satisfying 'twang' sound and snapped tight. Hermione and Draco where pulled back roughly by their arms and fell dramatically down with a loud 'smack'. A first year who was passing clapped his hands and went "Ohhhh, cool!".  
  
"Owch!" Draco sat up and rubbed his head, he had hit it as he fell and a small trickle of blood oozed down over his ear. Hermione scrabbled over to him and cuffed him roughly about the ear. Draco went "Owch!" again.  
  
"You stupid Idiot! I'm not going to waste away in Syltherin common room!" Hermione shrieked. Draco winced as she hollered and he held his bruised head. Damn it! Why does he have to be attached to her? He looked at Hermione as she continued to yell. Her face was turning pink, her bunny ears where fluffing out a little. Bunny ears? What would everybody in Slytherin think if he showed up with a half blood bunny girl?  
  
"On second thoughts." He scrambled to his feet and shook his head, trying to clear his mind "Lets go to Gyfindore instead. Probably.uh..best."  
  
"Good, I see that bump on your head has given you a little sense."  
  
They stumbled off down the corridor towards Gryfindor. Draco wondered what it was like in there. He was going to miss his cosy dungeon common room this week. For some reason he imagined the Gryfindor common room to be.well.. for want of a better word 'poncy'. Before long they arrived at a portrait of a fat lady. She was chatting to a small elderly witch who must have popped in to visit from the painting across the hall.  
  
"Password please?" The fat lady asked, she looked at Draco darkly, and shook her head disapprovingly. "You do realise it against school rules to sneak boyfriends from other houses into the common room?"  
  
Draco coughed loudly and Hermione blushed all the way to the tips of her furry ears.  
  
"He.he's not my boyfriend!" Hermione squeaked, thoroughly embarrassed. Behind her she could hear Draco sniggering. Angrily she whipped around and stared at him. Draco stifled a laugh and looked innocently at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cover your ears! I need to say the password!"  
  
"Aww c'mon Granger. I won't tell anyone." He gave her a dashing smile, but Hermione wasn't going to fall for that one. She wasn't a fool.  
  
"Cover your ears Malfoy, or Ill box them in for you!" She raised her fist and waved it menacingly. Sighing moodily Draco covered his ears. He made sure to yank the magical string as he did so and Hermione was thrown a little off balance. He grinned again as she shot him an angry stare. Then she shuffled up to the painting and whispered "Almond Dust" into the fat ladies ear. The painting swung open and she stepped inside. Draco followed, looking all about him curiously. Thankfully the common room was empty, all students where still in classes. The fire crackled warmly in the grate and threw an orange glow over the room, which was decorated in reds, yellows and gold trim. It was a warm and cosy place. Draco liked it, but would never admit that to anybody. Even though this was a very nice room it was nothing compared to the atmospheric green glows of his dungeon house.  
  
"Alright, now we are here let me fetch my spell book and lets get these silly rabbit ears out the way." As she spoke Hermione rifled through a stack of spell books that towered on a little side table near the fire. "Bugger, I can't find it!" She swore.  
  
"Maybe it's on that shelf over there?" Draco pointed a finger across the room to a large book case.  
  
"No." She shook her head "I never put my books on there, any student can just help themselves to the books on that case. This is terrible. It must be.." She faltered, going red in the face.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the girls dorm." Hermione blushed crimson and avoided looking at Draco.  
  
"So? Lets go get it then!" Draco wandered to the middle of the room (dragging Hermione behind him) and looked at the two separate staircases. "Which one leads to the girls dorm?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at Hermione.  
  
"But, you can't go up there! It's against school rooms. And what if there are any girls up there?"  
  
"You want to lose those dumb ass ears? Then let's go! Relax Granger" Draco held out his hands, palm up "All the Gyfindore girls are in class. Now which way is it?"  
  
Hermione covered her eyes with her free hand and groaned. Why did this have to happen? Never in a million years did she ever think she would be taking Malfoy into the girl's dorm. "It's that way." She pointed the way and Draco set off. Once again Hermione was being pulled along like a dog on a leash, or did she mean rabbit? As they entered the room Draco looked about and whistled. "Nice" he said. "Which bed is yours?"  
  
"What?" Hermione spluttered, she could feel her face burning.  
  
"Which bed is yours? I take it you do store your books in your bedside cabinet?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes. It's over there." Hermione laughed, relieved. For a moment she thought.no.. she wasn't thinking that! Not for a moment!  
  
"Cool." Draco dashed over and Hermione hurried to keep up. Pretty soon Draco was pulling everything out of her cabinet. Hermione almost died when he pulled out a tatty rag that had been her comfort blanket since she was a baby. He didn't seem to notice what it was and threw it behind him. As he pulled out books he read the titles out loud.  
  
"Magical Me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Love spells? Granger!"  
  
"NO!" Hermione covered her eyes. If leading Malfoy into the girl's dorm was one thing she never thought she would do, having Malfoy rummage through her things was defiantly up on that list too.  
  
"The Witches Handbook?"  
  
"Yes! That's it, pass it over!" She snatched the book and flicked through the pages. Sitting on the edge of the bed she started to read. Draco sat next to her and tried to read over her shoulder. "Do you mind?" She moved the books covered to block his view.  
  
"Fine. Just hurry it up." He huffed, folding his arms and making Hermione drop the book. She scowled and reached to pick it up, wrenching Draco's arms out of position, in return he pulled on the string and the book fell once again to the floor. After a short while of pulling and tugging and exchanging of abusive insults they settled down and Hermione found the spell she was looking for. She reached for her wand (with her free hand, no need to start another tug of war) and produced her wand.  
  
"Dissario" She said, flicking the wand. To her horror instead of the soft shower of yellow sparkles she expected, a hot red star shot like a bullet from the wand and smashed right into Draco. He flew back and Hermione was pulled along with him. They landed in a painful heap on the floor, Draco on top of Hermione, coughing and cursing. Opening her eyes Hermione looked up at Draco. "W..what happened? Are my ears gone?"  
  
"Urm. No." Draco tugged at a bunny ear and Hermione crossed her eyes to focus on it as Draco pulled it down. "Granger, what the hell is up with your wand?" He lifted himself off Hermione and held out his hand to help her up. She looked at it doubtfully, but took it anyway and was lifted gently to her feet. She was a little surprised at how strong Malfoy was. Then she saw it.  
  
"Uhh..Malfoy?" She stammered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its..uh.. Oh Gods. Behind you!" Hermione pointed at Draco's bum. His eyes widened and reached behind him. To his disbelief his hand wasn't met with his trouser seat, but with a fluffy pompom tail. Catching his reflection in a window he let out a groan. He had a fluffy pink bunny tail attached to his bottom. To make matters worse, at the exact moment the clatter of footsteps and the babble of voices drifted up the stairs. The Gryfindor girls had arrived back from class and where on their way to the dorm.  
  
**~** Oh great! Looks like Hermione's wand has a 'thing' for bunnies! What will happen when these two are caught in the girl's dorm!!! Chapter 3 Will be up ASAP ^_^ Huge thanks for all your comments, I had to stick that bunny tail on Draco, He must look so cute! I'm also going to make this fic a higher rating, leaves room for more fun later on ^_- THANKYOU! **~** 


	3. Too Close For Comfort

Chapter 3.- Too close for comfort!  
  
"Oh Gods!" Hermione pushed Draco onto her bed, leapt on herself and shimmied the curtain about them just in the nick of time. Two Gryfindor girls she shared the room with bustled in noisily. They gossiped loudly and it sounded to Hermione like they where getting more books for their next class.  
  
"Oh damn, would you look at that!" Came a voice Hermione recognised as Lisa Blueriver, a girl in her year. "I got ink all on my new shirt. Hold on whilst I change!"  
  
"Ohhh, that's a pretty bra Lisa, where did you get it?" Came another voice Hermione knew as Emma Kain.  
  
"Do you like it? It's from that place in Hogsmead that sells all kinds of lingerie. Ohh, they have these gorgeous pink silk sets with white lace! Special offer too, Ill show you next time we visit the town."  
  
Hermione's mouth hung open. Why now, when she had Malfoy hidden behind her curtain, did these two decide to get undressed and discuss underwear? She risked a look at Draco, whose expression pretty much matched hers. His mouth hung open and he was staring at the curtain, as if willing it to be see through or something. Hermione clouted him silently and he shrugged at her. For what seemed like forever Emma and Lisa titivated in the bedrooms, before they finally left (not before having a heart to heart about it being 'that time of the month', which almost finished Hermione's nerves off). When she was sure they left she suddenly became aware that she was laying right next to Draco. Yelping suddenly she leaped off the bed and through the curtain. Draco swept the curtain open and sat on the end of the bed, grinning wolfishly.  
  
"Your right Hermione. I think staying in the Gryfindor girls dorm is a great idea! Better than 'wasting away' at Slytherin." He sneered. Hermione bit her lip. This wasn't good. She now realised having Draco staying here was a real bad in fact. If the girls ever found out Draco had overheard them she was dead. Hermione gulped.  
  
"Okay, new plan." She said, tugging at her ears. "Ill get my things and I'll come stay with you. It just won't do having a male in here."  
  
"Awww, But I'm all at home now. Nice comfy bed, surrounded by lovely girls, a bunny girl all to myself. ouch!" Draco was cut short as Hermione grabbed him by the arm and yanked him off her bed. Hurriedly she grabbed her overnight bag, packed spare clothes (she made Draco shut his eyes when she packed her underpants), stuffed as many books as she her bag would allow then she frog marched a protesting Draco Malfoy out of the Gryfindor common rooms. She did however find it difficult to be angry with him when she caught sight of his fluffy tail. She giggled to herself at him as she pushed him along. Before long they arrived at the Slytherin dungeons. This time is was Draco's turn to tell Hermione to cover her ears. Glumly she clamped her hands over the sides of her head. Draco gave her a funny look and pointed at her comical furry ears poking out of the top of her head.  
  
"Those as well." He ordered.  
  
"What? I only have one pair of hands you dummy!" Hermione snapped, quite pleased that even though she had her normal ears covered up these bunny ears still worked. Draco sighed to himself and reached up and grabbed her furry ears. Hermione felt a little silly having Draco squishing her bunny ears flat. He turned about and with his hands still in place murmured the password to a blackened brick wall. A secret entrance revealed itself and they clambered inside.  
  
As with the Gryfindor common room, this one was empty as well. All students during the day tended to be in class or at study in the library. Hermione looked about, it was dark in here, the only light being cast from a roaring fire, which was enchanted to be a pale shade of green.  
  
"Oh no." Hermione suddenly didn't feel good at all. It occurred to her that she hadn't been to the toilet since breakfast. This is where this bad situation suddenly become unbearable. Draco looked at her, and Hermione may have been mistaken to think he was a little concerned.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked.  
  
"Um.Er..Oh Gods. Its.." Hermione turned the deepest shade of red and twisted the magical string in her hands.  
  
"Are you unwell?"  
  
"No, well. It's just." She dropped her voice to a whisper "I need to visit the ladies room."  
  
"Oh. Right." Draco looked mortified. The last thing he wanted to do was stand next to Hermione as she was going for a piss, or ever worse, she could need to..  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!" Hermione sobbed, feeling totally foolish. Draco rolled his eyes and lead her down some cold flagstone steps into the boys dorm. At the back of the rooms where a few heavy oak doors.  
  
"Those are the toilets. Umm. This string isn't very long. I'm going to have to come in with you." Now Draco looked a little worried. He loved teasing Granger, and this must be awful for her, and it would have been great if only it wasn't as equally awful on him as well. Draco made a mental note to drink as little as possible over the week, cutting his toilet visits down considerably.  
  
Looking a mild shade of green Hermione wandered into the toilets. Unlike the men's rooms in the muggle world this one was clean, sparkling even and had a fresh perfumed aroma. A scent Hermione couldn't quite place. Not that she cared.  
  
"Okay. You have to close your eyes, and cover your ears! Ill let you know when I'm finished!" And she pushed open a cubicle door. Draco crammed into the cubicle too and locked the door, before turning about and grinning stupidly at Hermione. "Turn around you moron!" She barked. Draco went "Oh yeah" and turned to face the door, he squeezed shut his eyes, put his hands over his ears and started to hum a tune to himself. He really hoped nobody came in. Even in Hogwarts it would look weird having two people tied together with bunny ears and tail crammed into a single cubicle in the mens room. 'Why me?' Draco thought to himself.  
  
Hermione rushed like she had never rushed before, and probably broke a few records for the fastest wee in England. If things where bad now they where now about to get worse. "Oh no!" She moaned. There was no toilet paper, typical bloody rotten luck. For a split second she considered getting her wand out, it would be easy to levitate a roll in here. But she hesitated, every time she used her wand something 'funny' (or was that 'bunny'?) happened. And Malfoy's wand seems to have died too. It must be the effects of the string. There was nothing for it. She tapped Draco on the shoulder.  
  
"NO! Don't turn about yet!!!!" She yelled as Draco made to move.  
  
"Oh, well, what is it then?" He said, taking his hands away from his ears, but still facing the door.  
  
"I uh.. Can I borrow your handkerchief?"  
  
"I guess." He dug into his pocket and held it put behind him. Hermione grabbed it gratefully, did the deed and was done. She tapped Draco again to tell him to open the door and they shuffled out. Both of them where bright red, and found it hard to look each other in the eye the same way again after sharing an experience like that. As they wandered from the toilets to the common room Draco asked if he could have his hanky back.  
  
"Have it back? Why?" Hermione asked, repulsion spread all over her face.  
  
"I want it cleaned." Draco said.  
  
"Yeeew, gross! Why would you want to use it after that?"  
  
"What do you mean? You did just wipe you nose with it right? Granger?" Draco suddenly looked very serious. Hermione felt there had been a terrible misunderstanding. She thought Draco knew she wanted to it as toilet roll replacement.  
  
"Umm. No. I flushed it afterwards too." Hermione looked at the floor and willed a great big hole to open up and swallow her whole, preferably severing the string at the same time. What good would it be to fall intro a bottomless pit in Draco was going to be pulled in after her?  
  
"Granger you stupid cow! That was my father's silk handkerchief from his days at Hogwarts! If he finds out a mudblood wiped her ass on it and then flushed it down the toilet!" Draco covered his eyes "I'm going to get such a beating!"  
  
"Look, it was a simple mistake. Maybe we can convince Moaning Myrtle to go find it, or maybe we could.. Um.. Are you okay?" Hermione was shocked, totally stunned to see Draco looking genuinely upset. He sat shakily on the arm of a nearby sofa and looked as white as a sheet, his ice sharp eyes now misty and soft, his usual sneer gone. Hermione had no idea what to do! She sat next to him and put her arm about him. At first he froze up, and almost shrugged her off, but something inside him made him change his mind, and he let her arm stay put. Maybe it was because nobody had ever put an arm about him, or tried to comfort him.  
  
"Its, its not that it was of much value. Its just" Draco looked sadly at the floor "It meant a lot to Father. Father can get so 'angry' when I misplace his things." He shuddered, memories of a battered childhood spent hiding in the dark corners of his mansion home ran through his mind. Hermione said nothing, not too sure what to say. She felt unusual to see him upset like this. Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out a handkerchief, and pressed in kindly into his hand. He smiled at her and wiped his nose.  
  
"Thanks.....Hermione." He said.  
  
"No problem Draco." She smiled at him. She had never heard Draco use her first name before. She guessed when you share a toilet with someone you should at least be on first name terms.  
  
Draco sat looking at his hands for a few minuets, trying to forget about the lost hanky. Lost hanky??? "Wait a minuet!" he yelled, leaping from the sofa. "You had a hanky of your own?"  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"You had your own hanky and you used MINE?"  
  
"It's an expensive hanky Draco, I couldn't flush it." Hermione waved her hands urgently, trying to calm him down. Draco looked angrily from the hanky to the fire, the back to the hanky again. He grinned and very evil grin.  
  
"Your right, it is too nice to flush. Let's burn it!" And he strode purposely towards the fireplace.  
  
"Nooooooooo. Draco Don't!" Hermione leapt off the sofa and grabbed his arm, trying desperately to hold him back. "It's my mothers!" She cried.  
  
"Oh, really?" Draco dragged a protesting Hermione behind him, he was much stronger than she was and was making good progress across the room. Hermione panicked, she had to save her hanky! Without even thinking she grabbed at Draco's fuzzy tail and pulled hard. He howled loudly, and dropped the hanky, Hermione snatched it up and tried to run, which was stupid really since she couldn't get far. They ran around and around the sofa, Hermione screaming childishly and smacking Draco's hands away. He made a last ditch effort and grabbed at her floppy ears that streamed behind her. They crashed painfully onto the carpet, the hanky flew from Hermione's hands and floated (rather dramatically) into the fire, where it caught fire instantly and disappeared up the chimney in a waft of smoke.  
  
"Ha!" Cried Draco triumphantly "Now I think we are even." He sat on the floor next to Hermione and beamed at her. Hermione didn't move. She had hit her head on the coal shuttle next to the fire and was out cold, face down, her furry ears drooped limply over her head.  
  
"Oh no." Draco breathed, placing his hand on Hermione. This was serious!  
  
**~** These two don't seem to be having much luck. At least they seem to be on friendly terms now (if you call destroying each others stuff friendly ^_^) Anyway, chapter 4 probably up later on today. (I'm at work, I have tons of time to write fics. Heh) Thank you so much for everybody who read and reviewed, it makes it all worthwhile to know people are enjoying it so far, and yes, you have all the other stuff to look forward to. I could never imagine being tied to a man for a week, I would go crazy! Poor Hermione ^_^ I also corrected chapter 2 for spellings, apologies for that.**~** 


	4. The story behind the string

Chapter 4. - The story behind the string  
  
  
  
So how does this sound for a bad day at school? You play a prank on a girl you don't like too much and you give her bunny ears, it all backfires and you find you find yourself attached to her with magic string. The magic string interferes with your wand and you can't do magic. To make matters worse you end up being zapped yourself and wind up with a pink fluffy bunny tail. Then you get dragged to the toilet with her, end up in a fight over handkerchiefs and when you finally start to get along with her you knock her senseless against a coal shuttle.  
  
Bad day?  
  
You bet! Draco rolled Hermione over and checked for breathing. Luckily he hadn't killed her. He slipped his hands under her arms and gently dragged her up onto the sofa they had been running around. Kneeling besides her he ran his finger gently over her cheek, she looked just like she was sleeping. Breathing so softly he was afraid she might stop. What she need was a glass of water.  
  
"Yeah, water!" Draco snapped his fingers. Just one problem, he was attached to an unconscious dead weight. Wasn't really practical to drag her to the kitchen area.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Crabbe appeared next to the entrance and gawped at Hermione. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Crabbe was mostly useless but even he could fetch a glass of water. He sprinted off and was soon back clutching a tall glass. "Cheers." Draco muttered as he took it. Crabbe glared as Hermione, but didn't want to get in trouble with Draco for asking too many questions. Draco took Hermione's head lightly in his arms and lifted the glass gently towards her lips.  
  
*splosh*  
  
He threw the entire glass of water in her face and she awoke with a start, coughing and spluttering. Water dripped over her head, flattening her curly hair smooth.  
  
"What? Waaagh!" She clapped eyes on Draco and clutched a cushion to her breast. She looked very confused. "Huh? What's going on? Ohh, right. The string." As she collected her thoughts the days events came flooding back to her. She thought it was all a horrible dream, but here she was, still attached to Draco. "Bugger."  
  
"Draco, why is that mudblood tied to you?" Crabbe leaned over the back of the couch and leered at Hermione. "Hah, she has stupid rabbit ears."  
  
"Do us a favour Crabbe, Piss off." Draco drawled, sitting on his bum and hiding his fuzzy tail from view. Crabbe shrugged his broad shoulders and lumbered out the room, still laughing at Hermione. Draco really wanted to get rid of this stupid tail. His wand was useless though.  
  
"Owe, my head." Hermione rubbed the bump that was swelling on top of her head and sat up a little. "Look, Draco. This is silly. Let's get ourselves to Dumbledore. I'm sure he can fix this, and if not then at least he can get rid of these ridicules bunny bits."  
  
"Alright, alright." Draco relented. He hated that old fart Dumbledore. But Hermione was right. He helped her off the sofa and they walked to the exit, slipping quietly out, hoping not to bump into anybody. They quickly dashed through the corridors, if anybody walked past Draco would press his back to the wall and whistle casually, Hermione on the other hand wasn't too good as hiding her ears and people would point and laugh at her.  
  
"It's okay." She said to Draco when he looked ready to punch a group of Ravenclaw boys who shouted abuse at Hermione. "I'm used to it. People always shout something or other at me."  
  
"Oh." Draco looked guiltily at her. He always seemed to be shouting abuse at her in the corridors too. As the corridor emptied they hurried on, ducking in and out of classrooms, shadows and behind corners. How they expected to keep this up for a week nobody knows.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione hissed as she grabbed Draco's hand and hid behind a statue. The only route to reach Dumbledore's office was blocked by a crowd of Ravenclaw's. Risky stuff. So far they have managed to stay relatively hidden, but now....  
  
"Oh well!" Draco shrugged. He pulled off his overshirt and tied it about his waste, hiding his bunny tail. "Well, let's go!" He tugged at the string and set off. Hermione was mortified.  
  
"No, wait, I haven't covered my.. Nooooooo." Hermione was dragged right through the crowd. The Ravenclaw's all pointed and laughed and yanked at her ears. Draco was surprised that he felt bad for pulling Hermione out through the crowd, but it was her fault this stupid string was on them anyway. Pretty soon they arrived at the large statue that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"So uh, how do we get .." Hermione was stopped mid sentence as the statue slid slowly (and loudly) to one side, revealing a windy staircase beyond.  
  
"Hmm, he must be expecting us." Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione and gently pushed her up the stairs.  
  
**  
  
Half an hour passed, and the statue slid to one side again. Behind it there where muffled voices arguing.  
  
"I knew that old git was useless!" Draco fumed, storming out from behind the statue. His fluffy tail was gone (aww), as where Hermione's floppy bunny ears, but the string still remained.  
  
Dumbledore was indeed expecting them. It seemed Snape had gone and informed him of the magical accident in potions. Their worst fears had been confirmed. He told them this was a particularly strong curse that bound them together. He told them a story about a soulless Chinese witch who was cruel and hateful, who delighted in making others feel miserable. One day this witch was passing through a village and was met by the Elders daughter, who was half blood. In a rage the witch tried to cast a terrible curse upon the young girl. Her father's natural protective magic had saved his daughter, but had cast a powerful spell on the two. They where joined by a single unicorns tail hair. The old witch was infuriated and she would beat the young girl, but she couldn't kill her or cut the hair. Time went by and soon the old witch grew fond of the girl, and as she became part of the family one day the string just fell off. The witch was asked if she wanted to continue to live with the family and she accepted and married the girls father. They lived in happiness for the rest of their days. Dumbledore had said that although the string was a curse upon the two, it had cured the old witch of her hatred.  
  
Draco didn't seem satisfied with the story, he thought Dumbledore's old wives tales where useless, and wanted to know why he wouldn't blast the string off of them. Dumbledore simply smiled and said "There is no magic I can cast that can remove the string." And had shooed them from his office. Dumbledore suggested they reside in the room reserved for head boy and head girl. This would be less stressful for them both and wouldn't inconvenience others, and he had called for the Hogwarts house elves to take their belongings through to their new lodgings.  
  
He hadn't however excused them from lessons, this only served to infuriate Draco further.  
  
"Bloody stupid has been old bastard!" Draco continued to shout, Hermione hung close to his side looking disapprovingly at his language. Dumbledore was a great Wizard she thought, but he can't do everything. Draco should learn to calm down once in a while.  
  
The Ravenclaw's who had teased them where still there, and where disappointed to see their bunny ears and tail had been removed. Draco scowled moodily at them and stuck his fingers up as he stalked by. Hermione smiled apologetically at them, she didn't want to make more enemies than she already had here at Hogwarts. Being a top student didn't exactly make you popular with everybody.  
  
"If my father where here" Draco ranted on "He would zap this bloody spell of with a lil dark arts no problem!"  
  
"Draco! You can't use that sort of magic lightly!" Hermione said in shock. Draco grumbled darkly.  
  
**  
  
Night came, and their first day tied together hadn't been too bad Hermione thought (trying to forget her bruised head and the horrible, horrible toilet experience.) Draco had also managed to visit the toilet that evening in their new rooms. Hermione had firmly plugged her ears and faced the other way, although Draco wasn't too fussed if she saw him pee or not.  
  
Now it was getting late and the moment they had been dreading was approaching. Bed time! Both too shy to consider taking a showing now (preferring maybe to save it for the morning) they busied about getting ready for bed. It wasn't easy when your tied to somebody else. Draco thought it probably best to let Hermione get ready first. Blushing like the setting sun Hermione pulled a little white nightie from her over night bag. Scolding Draco and instructing him to shut his eyes she slipped out of her robes, Draco wasn't too sure why, but he just had to open his eyes the merest fraction. He say hazily Hermione slipping the cotton nightie over her head, it fell loosely over her curved body, and she brushed the wrinkles out of it lightly with her hands. Draco reddened slightly and closed his eyes again. He had never noticed before how. grown up she was! After she had dragged him to the bathroom where she seemed to take forever washing her face, cleaning her teeth and brushing her hair she finally was ready. Draco pulled off his clothes and clambered sleepily into bed in nothing but his boxers. Hermione froze and stood like a statue next to the bed.  
  
"A.Aren't you going to.. Wear anything?" She stuttered.  
  
"Huh? But I never sleep in clothes, I get too hot." Draco muttered. Hermione looked desperately uncomfortable. Then without another word she clambered into bed and pulled the sheets right up to her neck. Draco yawned lazily and blew out the candle on his bedside table. The room was plunged into darkness. Hermione still lay with her eyes wide open. If her mother knew she was sharing a bed with Draco! She would flip!  
  
"Night." Draco said. He felt very unusual saying that, it sounded almost affectionate the way he said it too. He frowned to himself in the darkness and rolled over, tucking his hands under his chin. Hermione squeaked as her arm was pulled over Draco, and she lay with her arm draped around him. Draco suddenly realised and leapt up, apologising profusely. Hermione gripped the blanket even tighter.  
  
"It's nothing." She said quietly. They both lay back again, stomachs churning and feeling far too on edge to sleep. They lay awake all night, unable to slumber, and aware only of each other and how suddenly close this string made them.  
  
  
  
**~** Aww, sweet ^_^ To be continued in Chapter 5, I shall tempt you all by saying chapter 5 is the dreaded shower scene!! Heh. Thanks again for the reviews. I fixed the mistake about the Slytherin common room entrance in chapter 3 also. Felt a but silly about that since I only re-re- read Chamber of Secrets a few weeks ago! Doh! Btw, word has it that Rowling has submitted a draft of her next book to her publisher! Is everybody here just as madly excited as I am? I hope it's out for Christmas! Yaaay! ^.^ **~** 


	5. That Shower Scene and a fight!

Chapter 5 - That Shower Scene (and a fight!)  
  
  
  
Sunlight spilled hazily through the curtains and crept slowly over the bedroom floor, chasing the gloom of early dawn away and filling the room with morning brightness.  
  
Hermione mumbled softly in her sleep and dreamed that she was curled up in her bed at home in the muggle world cuddling large plush Totoro toy that her father had bought her years ago. As she snuggled the Totoro she became aware that he wasn't as squishy she recalled him to be. In fact, Totoro felt a lot bonier than usual.  
  
"Do you mind?" Draco's voice drifted into her dream and she awoke with a start. She suddenly became aware as she cut through the cobwebs of sleep that in her dream she was cuddling Totoro, but in reality she had been cuddling Draco. "You where cuddling me, and woke me up." He jeered.  
  
"Oh, Gods. I'm so sorry!" Hermione let go as if Draco was a burning hot kettle (well, I'm sure he was feeling a little warm) and sat up, looking about her and avoiding his eyes. Draco waved his hand to show her it didn't matter. Had Hermione of been looking she would have seen the briefest of smiles pass on Draco's lips. Pulling the covers back Draco swung his legs over the bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. The string pulled tight and Hermione was hauled over on the bed. She huffed angrily and clambered over the blankets to sit next to Draco.  
  
"Yuk, I need to shower." She caught herself before she said anymore, realising taking a shower probably wasn't going to be easy. Damn.  
  
"Sure thing." Draco grinned.  
  
Hermione looked disapprovingly at him. "I meant just me. You can have one after." She padded across the cold floor to the bathroom (Draco of course on tow). She was relieved to see the shower had a glass panel of thick frosted glass. As she turned on the water she saw the shower had a large dial with many settings, 'Lavender, Citrus, Cherry, Honey and Apple blossom.' and many more. Hermione was pleased to discover these where the different scents you could set the water to. She turned to Draco "Shut you eyes!" she said. He sighed to himself and closed them. Making sure he wasn't peeking Hermione quickly pulled her nightie over her head and leaped into the shower. She slid the door closed on the string. Being so tough it of course didn't break, and the door clicked shut easily on it. Hermione set the dial to 'Daisy Fresh' and let the warm water cascade over her. Draco on the other side of the glass had opened his eyes, his back was turned to the shower but he could see the fogged figure of Hermione in the large mirror in front of him. She was a beautiful silhouette behind the glass, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. He smirked, knowing she would murder him if she caught him looking. Forgetting herself Hermione started to sing, she had a soft clear voice, which was quite lovely. Draco didn't recognise the song, it must be a muggle world tune. Before long she was done. "Can you hand me a towel?" She called. Draco looked about.  
  
"Umm. I don't see any." He called.  
  
"What?" Hermione cried, panicked. Just her bloody luck! First the ruddy loo roll is out, now no towels? It must be a conspiracy to make her look stupid in front of Draco.  
  
"Heh, just kidding. Here ya go!" Draco pulled the shower door open and thrust a towel into Hermione's hands. He winked at her and slammed the door shut. Even the house elves in the kitchens heard a faint shriek echo through the castle.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione raged, slamming the shower door open, the towel wrapped about her. He sniggered and backed away from her.  
  
"It was a joke. I'm sorry! Now move aside, I want to shower!" Hermione stopped in her tracks. She snorted at him, vowing to get some payback later on, and squeezed her eyes shut. She heard Draco undress (although he wasn't wearing much anyway) and the shower door close. She sighed and stood with her back to the shower. Then she saw the giant mirror and Draco's nude figure behind the glass.  
  
"Oh My GODS!" She quickly closed her eyes, and went a very deep shade of red. Not only had she seen Draco naked, but it was almost certain with that bloody great mirror there that he saw her naked too. Damn this string!  
  
"Hey, what's with all these girly settings on the dial?" Draco fiddled with the showers controls. There was no setting for just plain non smelling water, only scented water. There was 'Rose Petals' and 'Sweet Bubblegum' and even 'Exclamation' (whetever that was). But there where no scents for the more masculine shower user. Draco realised this must be a girls bathroom. Burning with shame he selected the most manly setting he could ('Blueberry') and growled to himself as he hard Hermione titter and say "Ohh, that smells nice."  
  
When he was done Hermione passed him a towel (eyes shut) and they went into the bedroom, where they (with great difficulty) got into their robes. Hermione was getting a little irritated, as every time Draco moved he would yank her about. The last straw came when he went to tie his shoelace and pulled Hermione down onto the floor.  
  
"Can you not be a little more careful?" She stormed "I'm attached to this string you know, if you move suddenly about without warning you pull me over! And you where dragging me all over the place yesterday too!"  
  
"So?" He shrugged.  
  
"Just have a little more consideration!" Hermione snapped. Draco yawned like a lazy cat and nodded, not really listening. Hermione snorted angrily. "Look, I want to talk about what Dumbledor said yesterday."  
  
"Huh? What did he say yesterday?"  
  
"About the string you jack-ass!" Hermione poked Draco in the ribs roughly. Wasn't he even listening yesterday? "He said about that Chinese witch who had the same curse, and how it eventually fell off."  
  
"Yeah, I remember some dumb assed story about the Chinese lady. I stopped listening in the end though, it was boring. Hey! You know what, if it had a few more broom stick chases and explosions and wand fights it would have been a real cool story!" Draco grinned malevolently, a childish daydream of a Chinese witch blowing whole villages up with her wand. "Cool."  
  
"Urgh, grow up already." She shook her head, not understanding boys at all. "He said in the end the mean old witch stopped hurting people, and the string fell off. Maybe that applies to you too! You should think about others more, you know, just try to be a little nicer."  
  
Draco scowled angrily at Hermione, who the hell did she think she was? "Maybe he means you!" He spat. "Maybe the witch was punished because she failed to do away with that stupid Mudblood! Maybe you're being punished with the string because you think you're better at magic than others!" He folded his arms and glowered at Hermione, infuriated at her patronising tone and stuck up assumptions about him.  
  
"Oh don't be ridicules! Since when was it a punishable offence to be good at magic?" She said back, feeling herself getting angry. "You're the one who thinks he's better than others because of his stupid family tree!"  
  
"Stupid?" Draco's eyes flashed, his face contorted. All his life the value of pure blood and high standing families had been beaten intro him, until the ideology was like religion to him. His great and terrible father made sure Draco learned what was important in life! Draco had been patient with her, even was growing to like her company (at times) but when it boils down to it, she is muggle born. And her ignorance showed it. "I misunderstood you Mudblood. I was starting to like you, but father was right. Muggle born folk are fools! Worthless!"  
  
"Oh get a grip!" She yelled "You're starting to sound like a broken record, endlessly repeating your fathers jumped up, ignorant opinions! You're the fool Malfoy!"  
  
Draco snapped! He lunged at Hermione and knocked her clean off the side of the bed. She screamed and held her arms up to her face as Draco's fist smashed into it. She shrieked in alarm and dashed blindly towards the bathroom, dragging an angry Draco behind her. She slammed the door shut on the string and bolted the door. Hermione sat on the floor inside the bathroom, leaning against the door and sobbing loudly. Draco leaned against the door on the other side, breathing heavily, a confused expression on his face. What had he just done? He looked at his hands, and saw the hands of his father. How many times had Draco hidden himself in the bathroom at home, bruised and bloodied? Too many to recall. He felt ashamed he had let his anger get the better of him, and he felt resentful. On the other side of the door he could hear frightened weeping.  
  
"I.. I'm sorry." He said softly to the door. He heard Hermione sniff. "Will you come out?" He asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"We have classes today." He said, not really expecting it to work.  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Hermione. I didn't mean it. Please, at least let me explain? Come out."  
  
"No! I can hear you fine through the door."  
  
Draco sighed. Was she too scared to come out? He didn't blame her, he had after all just hit her. He thought about the story she was telling him about. He thought about the Chinese witch. She used to beat people too, and try to hurt them. "You're right. I am like that witch in the story."  
  
The sobbing behind the door stopped. Draco felt maybe now at least she was listening. "Oh?" Came her quite voice.  
  
"When you said that, about my father. It touched a nerve, deep inside of me. I can't explain it, I don't even know why it hurt me so much when you said it." He couldn't believe he was telling her this. But he felt somehow it was okay. She had comforted him before. She listened. He laboured on "I couldn't stop myself, I saw red, and when I hit you, it didn't even feel like it was me who was doing it. I'm sorry Hermione. I really am."  
  
There was silence on the other side of the door, then the sound of a heavy bolt being slowly drawn. The door opened a crack. Hermione was sitting on the floor next to the gap. She peeked through at Draco, who looked as white as a sheet. Draco gasped when he saw her. Her eye was bruised, and closed a little through swelling, but worse than that was the way she looked at him. It wasn't anger, hate or even fear. It was pity. She crawled on her knees out of the bathroom and sat heavily next to Draco. They both looked at the floor.  
  
"I think I understand." Said Hermione. She wasn't a fool. She could see Draco's father had poisoned his mind. She also knew that the string was there for a reason. Just like it was put onto that Chinese witch. It wasn't there to punish anybody, it was there to help.  
  
"Should we, um, fix your eye?" Draco said meekly, helping Hermione to her feet. They wandered into the bathroom, where Draco sat her down on a wicker laundry basket. He ran a cloth under the tap before wringing it out, then pressed it gently to her eye. She smiled sadly, as Draco did his best to make amends for what he did.  
  
**~** Dear me, Poor Hermione! Never mind all the horrible embarrassing stuff, it also seems she has to help Draco get over his prejudice if she wants to get rid of this string. Some very awkward encounters still to happen, and some dark times ahead for our two hero's. Stay tuned, Chapter 6 up very very soon ^_^ **~** 


	6. Into Hogsmead

Chapter 6 - Into Hogsmead  
  
"Bless my Soul Hermione, what happened to you?" Hagrid bustled over to Hermione as she as Draco approached Care of Magical Creatures class from across the field. The rest of the class, made up of Gryfindore's and Slytherin's, all turned around to see what Hagrid was fussing about. Harry and Ron took one look at Hermione's bruised face and they dashed over. Before Harry started to fret over Hermione he stopped to give Draco a smouldering look of hatred. Draco was only too pleased to return his stair. He loathed Harry more than anything.  
  
"Her, my Gods, are you okay? What on earth happened?" Ron reached up to touch Hermione's face, in an instant Draco's hand flew up and gripped Ron by the wrist. He didn't like the idea of Ron touching Hermione. Ron shook his hand free and glared at Draco. "What's your problem Malfoy?"  
  
"Shouldn't you go join your Slytherin classmates?" Hagrid nodded towards Draco's friends. He wanted to talk to Hermione without Draco there.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry glowered at Draco "Bugger off and join your 'classmates' Malfoy!"  
  
"Umm, Harry, Ron. I need to show you something." Hermione held up her wrist, the golden thread sparkled gently as it caught the light. Harry looked at it dumbly, Ron knew exactly what it was and looked devastated for Hermione. "Its magical. It cant be broken, even by Dumbledor." Hermione explained to Harry.  
  
"You mean, your trapped with Malfoy?" Harry couldn't quite believe it. "Is this why you weren't around last night."  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
Ron pointed at her eye and rounded on Draco. "Did you hurt her Malfoy, because if you did, I swear I'll kill you!"  
  
Hagrid felt now was a good time to intervene, or he would have a fight on his hands. "Now 'Arry, Ron. Best you two get back a bit. I be wanting to talk with these two. Hurry along now!" He herded them away with his large gentle hands. As they walked away they threw Hermione despairing looks. Draco frowned at them angrily. Fools!  
  
"Oh dear me. Well, if Dumbledor knows about it then there ain't much else to be done. Will you two be okay for classes?"  
  
"We will be fine. Can we get on?" Draco pushed past Hagrid and Hermione hurried after him. It had been a difficult morning. Draco had cleaned her eye, and they had sat for a while drinking hot tea in silence. Sometimes Hermione had looked up to see Draco looking sadly into his cup. He really looked sorry. He had even asked if she really wanted to attend class. Hermione was shocked he would suggest they skive off lessons, and insisted she was well enough to go.  
  
They joined the class, who where gathered around a large pen. Every single student was staring at them, the string and Hermione's eye. "What are you looking at?" Draco spat, most people looked away, although Harry continued to glare at Draco.  
  
"Now then class!" Hagrid barged his way through the students and stood at the side of the pen, trying to look important. "Today we be looking at Werewolves, or Lycanthropes if you want to use the posh words for em." He flourished his hand in the direction of a beast that prowled about inside the pen. Hermione sensed Draco shrink away next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked. Draco looked terrified. She seemed to recall he wasn't a big fan of Werewolves. He gulped nervously, then put on a brave face. He didn't want to look foolish in front of Harry (who was watching him closely.) Hermione took his hand in hers and walked towards the pen. All the students where gathered closely about it, trying to get a better look at the canine creature. She was very eager to see it herself. Draco went with her, although inside he felt very scared.  
  
"What's the matter Malfoy? Scared?" Harry leaned over the pen and waggled his fingers, trying to get the attention of the wolf. Without warning the Werewolf suddenly swept up to the fence and snapped at Harry's fingers. Not even realising Werewolves could move so fast Harry yelled and pulled his hand out just in time. The class all laughed and Harry grumbled to himself. Draco was surprised to see Hermione suppress a giggle. He smiled, and he felt a little of his mischievousness creep back. Winking at Hermione (she looked a little confused) he slipped over to the gate whilst Hagrid was busy chiding Harry for teasing the Werewolf. He reached for the latch and snapped it up, the gate swung open with a loud creak. The entire class heard it, and in unison they all turned to see the gigantic shadow of a wolf pounce from the pen and swoop at Harry. Harry shrieked and took flight across the field, a wolf like shadow snapping his heels and Hagrid chasing them with a crossbow whilst shouting "Its only a baby Arry! Blow on 'is nose, that should calm 'im down!"  
  
"Draco!" Hermione put her hands over her mouth, astonished at him.  
  
"Oh C'mon Hermione, that idiot was asking for it. Whoops, I think the werewolf got him!" Draco pointed with glee at Harry, who was yelling like crazy and battling for his life against the wolf. Hagrid had the wolf by the tail and was pulling with all his might whilst the rest of the class scattered in panic. A small kid called Colin was taking pictures of Harry's near dismemberment. Draco chuckled as he saw Harry's legs waving about under a mass of very angry Werewolf.  
  
Hermione looked desperately at Draco. He may have been showing remorse for hurting her that morning, but he wasn't helping the whole magical string situation by setting Werewolves on people he didn't like. She had a feeling that as long as he was around Harry then curing the curse on them was going be a lot harder.  
  
"Um. Draco." Hermione swallowed hard, clenched her fists and said the hardest thing she had ever said in her life (even harder than telling her mum she was a witch) "Lets skip classes today. Kay?"  
  
"Ohh yeah!" Draco cried happily. He never wanted to attend classes that day anyway. "Lets go down to Hogsmead. I haven't been there in ages!"  
  
"I don't think that we should leave school grounds, Dumbledor might not approve."  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose at Hermione "Screw that of duffer. It will be fun." He tilted his head at her "Ill buy you a butter beer!" He smiled, trying to change her mind.  
  
"Well.." Hermione folded her arms, she really should go see if Harry is okay.  
  
"Pleeeease?" Draco sang, in an Irishy sing song kinda way. Hermione's eyes widened. Did Draco just say 'please'? This must be a world record. Draco had said both 'sorry' and 'please' in the same day.  
  
"Okay, okay!" She laughed as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.  
  
**  
  
The streets of Hogsmead where surprisingly empty. Draco had only ever seen it at weekends, so to visit on a weekday made a nice change. He still had Hermione by the wrist, and he lead her from shop window to shop window. They pressed their noses against the glass and peered in at the goodies inside the shops., chattering to each other about what they would love to buy most if they ever won the Weekly Wizarding Lotto.  
  
"I would buy the entire set of Official Witches Weekly Spellbooks." Hermione said, here eyes sparkling "There are over 100 books, each in its own presentation box. It costs a fortune!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. What a lame thing to want to buy. He thought it best not to mention his fathers library had the entire set, and he had never bothered to even read them. He felt Hermione would die of shock to learn that little bit of info.  
  
"I would buy the Nimbus Plus model broom!" He said. Now that was a worthwhile purchase. In fact, he would write to his father and get him to order him one, ready for the Quidditch season.  
  
They wandered on, until they came to a small pub called 'The Poachers Pocket'. It was tucked out of sight in a small ally. Draco pushed open the door and they went in. The bar was gloomy and dark. Smoke hung in the air like a cloud and clung to them as they wandered through. The ceiling was low, and Hermione had to duck as she almost hit her head on an overhead beam. Hermione had never been in a pub like this, it certainly wasn't your average family place. Draco ordered two butter beers from the bar and they wound through a tight passageway, down stone steps into an out of use smoking lounge. A fire crackled in a nearby hearth and heated the tiny room. They sat down at solid oak tables and sipped at their beers.  
  
"Wow." Hermione looked about. "This is certainly, um, a nice pub." As she looked about a scruffy black tomcat hopped lightly onto her lap and gazed at her with its bright green eyes. "Ohh, hullo there puss." She said, stroking the cat.  
  
Draco swallowed a mouthful of warm butter beer and looked at Hermione as she stroked the cat. He was getting used to having this string about his wrist. Both he and Hermione kept their tied hands up on the table, close together. This way they couldn't accidentally jerk the string and spill each others beer. Draco looked from the string to Hermione. Was she right about him this morning? Was the string there because of him? He still burned with shame an self hatred when he thought about hitting Hermione. He could still see the look of terror on her face. She looked fine now though. (well, apart from her bruise)  
  
"Well, hello there Master Malfoy. Please, follow me." A voice, probably the barman, drifted down the passage into the smoking room. Master Malfoy? Draco's eyes where wide and he stared at Hermione. She looked blankly at him, then cried in surprise as Draco grabbed her and pulled her roughly under the table. The tom cat screeched and flew off like a bullet. Not a moment too soon had they hidden themselves had Lucius Malfoy, Draco's Father, swept into the room. He was flanked by the barman, who was looking a little worse for wear and slightly shaken to see Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco held his hand over Hermione's mouth, and was so scared his father would catch them he was afraid to breath. If he was caught in a pub, outside of school, and with a mud blood! His Father would kill him.  
  
"Yes yes, go away!" Lucius shoved the simpering barman out of his way, and called "Bring me a scotch!" as the barman retreated along the passageway.  
  
Draco couldn't see much, just his Fathers legs. How long would he stay here for? It seemed like they had been waiting for hours. The barman had been through several times, bringing fresh drinks and scurrying away with the empty glasses. At times Lucius would consult a crystal sphere that he pulled from inside his robes. He never said anything though. Why was he here? Draco could feel his leg going numb. Damn! Hermione stared at him, her eyes large and scared. Draco looked panicked, cramp was setting into his leg. He tried with all his might to stay still, but he couldn't keep still any longer. Leg kicked out, an involuntary muscle spasm. His foot banged against a barstool and knocked it over. Lucius suddenly got up from where he sat, and strode over.  
  
"Who's there?" He called, closing in. Draco's heart caught in his throat as his Fathers hand snatched under the table and dragged him painfully out, Hermione with him.  
  
**~** I just cant help it, I'm so cruel to these two. Yeah, the story is getting a little more serious now, but I still have a ton of humour left in me before I'm done. Honest ^_^ I want to say a totally huge thank you to everybody who reviewed my story. It really makes me so so happy that you all enjoy it! I know some of you aren't too keen on the swearing in the story, but hey! I live in England, right near a big Cathedral school, and the kids there swear like troopers! Heh. Anyway, to say cheers I've produced some fanart for the story. It's for you lot, so please go take a look ^_^  
  
http://www.quistle.co.uk/images/Drag.jpg  
  
http://www.quistle.co.uk/images/Draher.jpg  
  
Chapter 7 up as soon as I write it! Yaaay! **~** 


	7. The Pride of the Malfoy’s

Chapter 7- The Pride of the Malfoy's  
  
**just a warning for language in this one.**  
  
  
  
Lucius held his son roughly by the collar of his uniform and eyed him with suspicion. Draco's feet barley touched the ground, yet he never held up his hands or struggled. He had learned to just stay still and passive, it usually was the wisest thing to do when his Father was angry with him. As of yet Lucius hadn't even notice Hermione, who cowered behind Draco. Was Lucius going to report them for being in Hogsmead? She knew it was a bad idea to leave the school.  
  
"Draco? What the hell are you doing out of school boy?" Lucius shook his son violently "Where you spying on me again?"  
  
"N-No Sir!" Draco wavered.  
  
"Why are you not in school?" He tightened his grip on his son. This wasn't the first time he had caught Draco bunking off school and skulking about the streets of Hogsmead. It didn't do to have a son of his giving the family a bad name by playing truant. Draco began to panic. His father hadn't seemed to have even noticed Hermione yet. But he would. As if Lucius had read his sons thoughts his eyes flickered behind Draco and he swelled angrily at the sight of a small witch trembling behind his son.  
  
"Granger!" Lucius lip curled in contempt. "Excuse us wont you? I want to talk with my son privately." And he turned sharply and swept out through the passageway, dragging Draco awkwardly behind him. Lucius dragged Draco and in turn Draco dragged Hermione. "Granger! Go away curse you!" Lucius snapped, when he turned to discipline his son and saw that she was still there.  
  
"Excuse me Sir. But I can't!" Hermione wailed and held up her hand, string and all. Draco's insides churned in fear as he saw his father snatch up the string and glower at it.  
  
"This is cursed! Who cast it? Was it you Draco?"  
  
"No Sir, it was me." Hermione stepped forwards.  
  
"A muggleborn cursed my son?" Lucius stepped suddenly forward, and before Hermione could even move she saw him crack Draco viciously across the face with the back of his hand. It happened so fast, and she never even saw it coming. She let out a small cry and scurried in front of Draco, her hands raised in a gesture of peace. Draco couldn't believe how stupid she could be! He shoved her hard out of the way and she fell back painfully. She may be tied to him, but that gives her no right, no right at all, to interfere in their family business. Just as Hermione fell back Lucius advanced again on his son and lifted him clean off the floor, so he was held level with his Father, face to face. "To let a foul bloodied muggleborn use its filthy magic on you! You're forever bringing shame to the family name!"  
  
"Sir!" Draco sobbed. He knew his Father would react like this, he always does.  
  
"Silence!" Lucius roared and brought his hand down to beat his son again. Draco fell silent immediately. "If you DARE to cry, by Gods I'll make you regret it!" At the threat Draco ceased making any sound at all. He looked into his Fathers eyes, they where so cold, and angry. "I am having a most important.. 'gathering'... at the manor this evening. I expected you to be there. But now" He shook Draco "Now you are not welcome to attend. At the end of this week is half term. I expect that Mudblood to be GONE by then! Understood?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good." Lucius threw Draco down onto the hard stone floor and glared at him with bitter disappointment. He shot a fierce look at Hermione then he disappeared up through the narrow passage way in a flourish of midnight black robes and slammed the door closed as he left the pub.  
  
Draco spat blood onto the floor and wiped his bleeding forehead, his fathers rings had cut into his head where he had hit him. A tooth felt loose, and his tongue began to swell as he had bitten it accidentally.  
  
"Oh Gods, Draco!" Hermione crawled over to him and worried over his cut head. Draco yelled angrily as she touched him and he grabbed her hands and threw them away. Hermione was shocked.  
  
"Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me!" He howled. He put his head in his hands and sat quietly. He didn't cry, he didn't dare. He just stayed perfectly still. Hermione sat next to him, not knowing what to say or do. She had no idea that a Father could be so brutal towards his own son. In her family there was scarcely a raised voice let alone a raised fist. No wonder Draco found it so hard to be nice to others when this is the example set to him.  
  
"I think maybe we should go." Hermione stood up. Draco wiped his nose and got to his feet, feeling a little light headed and woozy. Hermione lead the way up and out of the pub, the few locals who where in looked at them dumbly as they walked by.  
  
They wandered to the edge of town, and sat on a wooden fence looking into a cow field. The cows looked a little different to the ones Hermione would see in her muggle world. They where purple for starters and had bright yellow splodges of colour mottling their hides. She kicked her legs in the long grass that tickled her ankles and looked at Draco a few times, checking to see if he was looking okay. What a pair they must be, tied with golden thread and both looking beaten up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Draco said nothing, and only scowled at his feet. Hermione twiddled her thumbs and looked about. She hated silences like this. Luckily for her a purple cow decided to trundle along and say 'hello' by wiping it dripping nose on her face. "Eeeeeeeeeew NO!" She cried flapping her hands about as the cow pressed is snotty muzzle into her middle and 'mooed' in a comical way. Draco looked up at saw Hermione battling the cow. Hermione was doing a poor job at winning, and was being bashed about by an overly wet nose. Despite his terrible mood Draco couldn't help but smile as Hermione was pushed backwards off the fence. Of course the smile was only brief as Draco was pulled down off the fence with Hermione, who was still being licked to death by the over friendly cow. Forgetting his troubles Draco burst out laughing as Hermione finally managed to escape the cow and sat up covered in cow drool, grass cuttings mud.  
  
"It's not funny Draco! That stupid cow attacked me!" She shouted, pointing angrily at the cow (who licked her finger).  
  
"Yes it is!" He laughed, tear springing to his eyes. "You're covered in cow snot!"  
  
Draco wiped his eyes and tried to stop laughing at Hermione's angry face, but he couldn't. Then suddenly, without Draco noticing, the cow leaned over the fence and grabbed his scarf in is mouth and slowly started to munch away at it. Hermione clapped her hands and pointed so Draco could see his scarf slowly feeding its way inside the greedy cow.  
  
"Hoi! No!!" Draco tugged at the scarf. The cow grunted moodily and soon Draco and the cow where locked in a tug-o-war with his scarf, clearly the cow being the stronger of the two as it tugged at the green and grey stripped material and Draco thudded against the fence repeatedly. Grumpily the cow butted Draco with its snout and pulled his scarf clean off before wandering off and eating it. Draco looked at Hermione with his mouth open "I didn't even know cows did stuff like that!"  
  
"You're lucky!" She said, wiping her face. "The cow only ate your scarf, it didn't try to eat you! Urgh, I'm covered in mud now." Hermione trailed off as she felt Draco's hand cover her own. She froze and looked up. Draco seemed to be having a difficult time looking at her, so he kept his eyes firmly on their hands.  
  
"I.uh. I'm sorry you had to se that. In the pub." He said quickly, before letting her hand go and scrabbling to his feet. Hermione furrowed her brows. Draco was confusing at times. In the pub he pushed her over, now he was saying sorry. If he is sorry about what he does then why does he do it? She smiled anyway and stood up also.  
  
"Let's go back to Hogwarts. I have an idea that may help." She said brightly. And they set off up towards the castle, still laughing about their encounter with the crazy cow.  
  
**~** Isn't Lucius horrible!? Let's hope they sort something out before half term. I don't think Draco wants to be bringing Hermione home with him (or does he?) Thankies for your reviews again, Chapter 8 soon guys!**~** 


	8. Draco makes a few choices

Chapter 8- Draco makes a few choices.  
  
  
  
"Waaagh! This is so boring!" Draco lay his head down on the highly polished wooden table and banged it repeatedly, his head making a dull thud on the table top. Hermione peered at him over the top of a thick and dusty book and sighed. They had been in the library for hours. At first Draco thought it was a great idea to go through some of the books and get some ideas on how to break the spell. After the first hour he had given up and took to tearing the pages out of a book, after that he tried to get his wand to work again and ended up burning a book about Chinese myths. Hermione had scolded him to settle down and if he was determined not to help then to be quite so she could study in peace. Now he lay with his arms sprawled over the table, a coma of boredom.  
  
"Found anything yet?" He would whine.  
  
"No." Hermione would say distractedly.  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Will you shut up already?"  
  
Draco blew a loose strand of hair that had found its way into his face clear and huffed at Hermione, who was back to reading her book. How could she read for so long? Draco stared at her well manicured fingers that where curled tightly about the leather binding. Every now and again she would lower the book and carefully ease a delicate page over.  
  
"Ohh!" Hermione cried, stabbed her finger at a passage in the book and looking excited. Draco nearly fell of his chair at Hermione's sudden outburst.  
  
"Have you found anything?" He gripped the edge of the table and leaned towards Hermione. She looked up as if noticing for the first time he will still there.  
  
"Oh, no. Sorry. It's just this passage about Wormwort roots was really interesting. It will help me with an assignment I need to write up."  
  
Draco groaned and slumped back onto the table. "Please tell me you're not researching homework!" He growled.  
  
"Umm." Hermione became a little flustered. "Well, since we are already here I thought I would cram a few hours of revision in too."  
  
"What?" Draco was suddenly very awake. "How long ago did you stop researching the spell?"  
  
"About an hour ago." Hermione said sheepishly. Draco's mouth dropped open. He had been dieing of boredom and for the last hour and they didn't even need to be there! He ground his teeth and grabbed at her book.  
  
"Noo!" Hermione clutched it to her chest. "I had to study. Missing class is killing me!"  
  
"Then study where it won't effect me! Like when I'm asleep!" Draco snorted, striding away from Hermione. She grabbed the bottom of her chair and hung on for dear life. She knew it would be near impossible to get Draco to come to the library for study, so she lured him here under the pretence of looking for a cure for their curse. She had had a look about for the curse, but soon got to secret study work. As Draco heaved on the string Hermione's chair dragged noisily across the floor. Student looked up from their books and shook their head disapprovingly at the squabbling pair. "Let go!" Draco Yelled.  
  
"NO!" Hermione yelled back, just as defiantly.  
  
"Hoi!" A Ravenclaw Prefect called Andy Josland hurried over and stood between them. "Will you two please be quite, and leave the library? Students are trying to study!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" Hermione sulked.  
  
"I'm trying to leave this library, get out of my way!" Draco elbowed the prefect roughly. Andy didn't take to kindly to being pushed about and grabbed Draco by the arm, ready to give him the bums rush from the library. It all ended rather messily, with Hermione's chair tipping over and Draco getting a formal warning for using foul language loudly in a place of study.  
  
The door of the library slammed dramatically behind them and echoed down the corridors. A passing first year yelped and scurried away yelling "Help! A monster!". Draco had to agree with the first year on the 'monster' part. Hermione was livid and as they sauntered away from the library she gave Draco the telling off of his life.  
  
**  
  
Dinnertime soon arrived. Draco and Hermione had spent most of the day bickering, then after they had fallen out again they sat in silence in the Slytherin common room reading. Hermione's nose was buried deep in 'Advanced Magikee for the Good Witch' and Draco was engrossed in 'Dark Arts and Demon's for Beginners (with pictures)'. Occasionally Hermione would glare up at Draco and mutter something about dark arts being for losers. Draco ignored her. A muggle born witch couldn't possibly understand the true art of being a noble born wizard and the magic his bloodline has studied for thousands of years.  
  
As dinnertime came by they trudged from the common room and made their way to the great hall, not speaking. It had been decided that Hermione would sit at the Slytherin table (by 'decided' we mean Draco refused point blank to even discuss it and headed right for the Slytherin table.).  
  
"By the Lord Draco my dear! You're looking rather bruised today!" Pansy, a Slytherin girl with a cute round face, gawped at Draco and pushed a bowl of spuds in his direction. Draco smiled at her and took the bowl. Pansy then turned to look at Hermione and turned up her nose. "Oh, and the muggle born. Quite a nice shiner you have going there." She laughed. Hermione stuck up her fingers and whipped out her 'pocket magic guide' and started reading. Deciding to ignore everybody at the table and read instead. Draco almost told Pansy to shut up and leave Hermione alone, but he held his tongue at the last minuet, decided it wasn't a good idea to stick up for a mudblood at the Slytherin table.  
  
"So Draco," Pansy speared a potato with her silver fork and wafted it about "How long are you attached to the, uh, Granger girl?"  
  
"I don't know." He said, starting to feel uncomfortable. Hermione pretended she couldn't hear and turned the page in her book.  
  
"I feel sorry for you my dear. Doesn't Grangers constant know-it-all bitching get on your nerves?"  
  
Draco admitted to himself that sometimes she could be a 'know-it-all'. He had many times sat at this very table and complained about Hermione to the other Slytherin's. But now it felt, weird. Like he didn't want to join in this time. Hermione continued to ignore them both.  
  
"I'm glad you punched her one!" Pansy tittered, looking sideways at Hermione's eye. "She deserved that, I heard she cast the spell. I hope you hurt her. When the time comes I hope you do her in first!"  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open. Pansy was a big supporter of the Dark Lord, who had promised to purge this world clean of the un-pure blood. His own family supported the following too. Draco's Father being one of the high ranking members of the Order. Draco himself believed it, that the magical world was being diluted and destroyed by the weak and un-pure blood. But now somehow it didn't seem right. Like he was being fooled, and was lost in a confusing mist, and Hermione was a guide that was leading him out. He shook his head, By the Lord that sounded lame! Hermione was an exception, a mudblood who happened to be skilled at Magic. She still had dirty blood! But to kill her when the time came? "Umm. Yeah, whatever." He mumbled, trying to dismiss the line of conversation.  
  
Pansy leaned over the table and stared at Hermione. Hermione tried to ignore her, but with Pansy right in her face like that it wasn't easy. "Hear that Mudblood?" She sneered.  
  
Hermione let out an angry sob and stood up suddenly, knocking her chair back with a loud bang. Draco was shocked and just had time to shovel a helping of mashed potato into his mouth before Hermione ran away, pulling him along with her. Pansy seemed surprised Draco didn't join in the fun. She narrowed her eyes. He wasn't turning soft was he?  
  
**  
  
Hermione charged through the corridors with Draco hollering behind her. Finally she swerved to one side and banged loudly though an almost secret doorway. Draco looked about, it was the girl's bathroom. And it was deserted. He almost though he could hear a distant sobbing and a wailing voice crying 'nobody like me'. But he shrugged it off. Hermione sat heavily down on the floor and turned her back to Draco. Draco was forced to sit down too, the string wasn't long enough to allow him to stand.  
  
"Um. Are you okay?" He said hesitantly. Almost putting his hand on her shoulder, but drawing back as she shifted to look at him.  
  
"I know how you feel, about my bloodline. I know how most of you Slytherin's feel about it too." She sobbed. "You think that I'm dirty, impure, a risk to the future. Well it's all bullshit! I'm as good a Witch as any pure-blood!"  
  
Draco couldn't argue with that. She was good. She studied hard, and had even cast this strong and advanced magic. But she was still a Muggle born.  
  
"When she said about 'when the time comes' did she mean when the so called 'cleansing' begins?" Hermione stared at Draco. Draco looked very uneasy. She had hit the nail square on the head. She wasn't stupid either apparently. "When the time comes, will you kill me?"  
  
Draco went as white as a sheet. She didn't beat about the bush. Many times his Father had gloated that the 'glory days' would come, and how splendid it will be to go out and destroy the dirty mudbloods. Draco had often dreamed of being side by side with his Father, doing what his Father commanded, making him proud. He had envisioned himself with his Father, they would be terrible and powerful together, destroying the weak and ensuring a stronger magical bloodline for the future.  
  
Now he pictured the scene again in his mind. The faceless mudblood cowering before them wasn't faceless anymore. She was a person, it was Hermione, and even though his father commanded he struck her down, he couldn't.  
  
"Would you?" She asked again.  
  
"No." Draco looked at the floor, burning with shame. If his Father could see him now, it would be the worst moment of his life. Hermione stared at Draco. She knew how horrible his Father could be as well. She held his hand and smiled at him, but Draco didn't look up or even acknowledge she was holding his hand. He was thinking about what his father would say or do if he had to bring Hermione back home with him. He stared at the string, and noticed Hermione's hand. He wished they could get the string off too. Next week was getting frighteningly closer. 


	9. Time Flies

Chapter 9 - Time Flies.  
  
  
  
Have you ever notice that? Say you waiting for a big exam, or you have to hand in an important parchment of homework in a few days. Before you know it the free days you have left has zipped past like a shooting star and the day you dread the most comes charging towards you like an out of control bull.  
  
Well.  
  
That's how it felt for Draco. Whilst most students couldn't wait for half term to start, Draco was terrified about this week coming up, it worse than waiting for Dragon Studies. And if Hermione was dreading it, then she was hiding it well. She seemed as cool as a cucumber.  
  
"How can I worry about anything other than the exams after the half term?" She would say lightly, burying her nose into a book.  
  
As the week flew by still no solution to removing the string came to hand. Draco remembered the story of the Chinese Witch. How the string fell of when she was nice. Maybe he had to be nicer to Hermione! It had to be worth a try. He offered her the comfiest seats in the common room, he always offered her the yummiest cake from the Slytherin's magical cake tray. He even offered her his robes when she was cold. But still the string remained. Hermione kept giving him funny looks every time he was overly nice, and if a Slytherin caught him showing affection to Hermione they would shout out 'Hey! Malfoy has a girlfriend!'. After this happened Draco stopped being so nice to Hermione and fell into a despairing mood. Why wouldn't the string fall off?  
  
**  
  
Time was up. It was the last morning of term. Draco lay in the gloom of early dawn, wide awake, with a thousand butterflies swarming in his stomach. Beside him Hermione slumbered softly. Draco listened to her breathing, and watched as she moved so slightly with each breath. In the soft dim light she looked so pale and flawless. Sleeping like she hadn't a care in the world. And for some reason Draco didn't resent her for it. He never slept as well as this, he always was plagued by nightmares. He reached out his hand and stroked her check, very lightly. She murmured in her sleep and her eyes flickered open. Draco quickly moved his hand and lay back to look up and the ceiling.  
  
"Good Morning." Hermione yawned lazily, she rubbed her eye with her free hand and sat up in bed. Draco sat up too.  
  
"Morning." He said dully. He clambered out of bed, and following the usual routine (which generally involved a lot of embarrassment, lots of peeking and a few angry cries of 'don't look!') they both got showered and dressed. Both of them packed their trunks in silence, too lost in their own thought for idle chit chat. Then they went down stairs for breakfast.  
  
"Ohhh Draco deary!" Pansy seemed to be waiting for then at the breakfast table. Hermione growled to herself as they took seats opposite her. "Draco darling! What have you got planed for half term? Are you going to be practising Quidditch at all?"  
  
"Um. No." He said sadly. He missed Quidditch so much, and hadn't been able to play since the magical accident. He hadn't even been able to fly his broom. Pansy knew this, she also knew Draco loved to fly.  
  
"It's such a shame Draco my darling. This mudblood is hindering your athletic commitments, how awful not to be able to do the thing you love most of all." She smiled, knowing that this might drive a wedge between Draco and Hermione. She loved to stir trouble, and adding resentment to the brew helped even more. Pansy has always loved Draco, and to see him with the Mudblood all the time drove her wild with rage. She smiled as she saw his face fall at the mention of flying and Quidditch. Hermione saw it too and scowled at Pansy.  
  
"Yeah. Quidditch season is next Term." Draco said gloomily, he absently stabbed at a loaf of bread with a knife."  
  
Pansy eyed the knife and grinned at Draco. "Darling, have you tried the knife?" She asked.  
  
"It's no use." Hermione said flatly. "It's a magical string, you cant cut it with a knife.  
  
"Not the string!" Pansy spat at Hermione. She turned to Draco and said in a sly voice "The mudblood! Why haven't you severed her hand off yet?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in horror. What was she saying? That Draco should cut her hand off? She looked quickly over to Draco. He was looking at his knife, a frown of deliberation on his face. He wasn't considering it was he? No way! Suddenly Draco stood up quickly and as fast as a flash he swung his arm down and buried the knife deep into the table in front of Pansy. She shrieked and the entire student body in the breakfast hall fell silent and turned about in their seats.  
  
"You're sick." He whispered to her, and he and Hermione left the table. Pansy stared at the knife dumbly.  
  
**  
  
"Draco! Wait up!" Hermione jogged behind him, he walked so fast and she only had short legs. It was difficult to keep up. "Draco! Do you want to do something fun before Hogwarts closes for the week?"  
  
"What?" Draco stopped and glared at her over his shoulder. Hermione grabbed his hand and they ran through the main hall and towards the vast doors. Pushing the door open together they squeezed out into the yard. "Where are we going?" Draco asked. Hermione only smiled and they ran on, through a stone archway and towards a battered looking storage shed. Without magic is was going to be difficult to open the lock, but Draco grinned and grabbed a stout looking stick.  
  
"What's that for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Whomping Willow branch, as tough as steel." Draco jammed it behind the padlock and with all his might he jimmied the lock off and the door swung open. Hermione was very pleased (if not a little surprised Draco knew how to do such un-magical tricks) and she nipped inside the darkness, emerging with a broom clutched in her hand.  
  
"Here," she passed it to Draco "let's go for a ride!"  
  
Draco looked from the broom to Hermione, them he smiled for the first time all that week. He straddled the broom and patted the seat behind him, grinning at Hermione. She gulped a little (she thought it best no to tell Draco she couldn't stand heights or flying) and sat on the broom, her legs either side of Draco and her arms wrapped around his middle.  
  
"Ready?" Draco called.  
  
"...I think so." Hermione wavered. She yelped with surprise as suddenly Draco kicked off the broom and they shot into the air like a bullet. Draco yelled with joy as they sped upwards, but his voice was lost, snatched away on the wind. Hermione was glad the wind took their breath away, Draco couldn't hear her screaming in fright. Suddenly the broom stopped, and hovered in midair. Draco turned about and looked to Hermione, his eyes shining. Hermione looked a little paler than usual and her hair a little messier. She forced a confident smile and nodded at Draco to carry on. He smiled and kicked the broom on. He felt free up here! Slicing through the sky, nobody could catch him or hurt him up here! As he looped the loop he felt Hermione squeeze him so tightly it almost hurt. He had an idea she was afraid, but she was perfectly safe with him. Onwards they flew, two distant figures dancing with the heavens.  
  
Down on the ground Pansy glowered at them. How dare Hermione hold Draco like that, how dare she make him so happy! Pansy was the one who should be on that broom! Not that Granger girl! She whipped her wand from her robes and muttered a curse. It fizzled silently and moved unseen towards the two.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione called into Draco's ear. Draco shrugged, there seemed to be a problem with the broom. He decided it would be wise to lower their altitude and take the broom lower. As he glided down suddenly the broom just vanished, gone, disappeared right from under his grip. A look of utter confusion crossed his face as he and Hermione tumbled downwards. Hermione screamed, air forced its way into her mouth and stifled her yells, the wind whipped at them as they fell faster and faster. Draco panicked, not knowing what to do! He gabbed onto Hermione, covered her as much as possible with his body and rolled beneath her just as they collided with the lake.  
  
Bang!  
  
All went black.  
  
Then coldness rushed over them and they where swallowed in the depths! Down and down they went. Struggling and kicking they fought towards the surface again. Draco grabbed her hand and he battled upwards. Water forced its way inside Hermione and it felt like she had inhaled pure ice. It burned with a dull coldness. She was aware of on overhead shadow, and looking up she was met with a pool of liquid mercury, her pale expression reflected in its surface. Draco looked down, and saw Hermione was stuck beneath an overhand of rock. He pulled himself towards her and wrenched her free. Slowly they drifted upwards, and finally broke the surface. Pansy had been watching from shore and when she saw Draco was alright she fled, terrified he would find her at the scene.  
  
Draco dragged Hermione over the shore and onto grass. She looked dead! His heart lurched into his throat and he listened at her breast. He could feel no breathing, yet thank the Lord there was a heart beat. This was his fault! He was moody about not being able to fly. Leaning down he tilted her chin upwards and sealed his lips about her mouth and pinched her nose. He filled her with two slow breaths, and Hermione felt herself swim free from the darkness and her whole body seized up as she sat up rigid, bend double and coughed dirty water onto the ground. She looked about, and up at Draco. He stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"D, Draco?" She said.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No. Well. Yes I guess." She sobbed. Draco sat next to her and they looked into the lake, both feeling lucky to be alive.  
  
Their troubled thoughts (and even more confused thoughts about what happened to the broom) where disturbed by a bell tolling from the castle. It was now half term and time to leave. Draco looked to the string and wondered if he really was lucky to be alive.  
  
  
  
**~** Ohhh, getting tense. Its time to go home for half term!! I'm soo sorry I took so long updating! I have been busy, but now I'm not, so Ill be updating regularly again ^_^ Chapter 10 will be with you wonderful people soon as possible :D Many thanks for the reviews, it makes me so happy to read them, and I'm so pleased for each and every comment! BTW, I just got a Chinese Dragon Tattoo on my hip, people keep asking if its Draco related, but it isn't I swear ^_^ Honest!**~** 


	10. The Malfoy Residence

Chapter 10 - The Malfoy Residence.  
  
  
  
The stage coach clattered over the courtyard and pulled up level with a vast manor house. Hermione leaned out the window and gawped up towards the turrets.  
  
"What a wonderful building! It looks just like the works of Gaddius Spearpike, the famous gothic architect who was on the shortlist to build Hogwarts!" She turned to Draco and added "I read it in Hogwarts, A History."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. In the time they had spent tied together he must have heard her mention that bloody book a thousand times. Even worse, he felt he was digesting it and often recited little Hogwarts facts in his head whenever he saw something Hermione had explained to him about.  
  
Servants hurried towards the coach and pulled their trunks from the carry- all on the back, other came to the sides and opened the doors and extended the foot ladders. "Welcome home Young Master Malfoy" they said. As he stepped out from the carriage the servants saw Hermione and turned their noses up. "Welcome, Miss." They said, in a tone Hermione didn't take as very welcoming.  
  
"Well. This is my home." Draco turned to Hermione and sighed. Hermione looked spellbound. She had never seen such a grand home. It never occurred to her how rich the Malfoy family where. When she thought about it they are a prestigious and well respected bloodline. Pity the Lord of the Manor was a horrible man like Lucius Malfoy. As the servants took their luggage around the back (presumably to the servant's entrance) Draco and Hermione climbed the stone steps towards the main entrance. As the got closer it creaked open and a tall woman with sleek, silver blonde hair emerged. She took one look at Draco then descended the steps towards him, embracing him in a mother hug and peppering him with kisses. Hermione saw Draco redden considerably, probably mortified his mother was so soft in front of Hermione.  
  
"Draco! My Darling sweet boy! Did you get all my packages? Where those cakes alright? Mephistophiles didn't eat them on the way did she? How good to see you again, you look such a mess!" She chirped, all the while straightening his clothes, picking imaginary fluff (and lake weed) from his shoulder and smoothing his hair. She looked behind her son to see Hermione standing there, looking just as scruffy and bedraggled. "Oh, is this the little friend the School wrote to us about?"  
  
"The school wrote to you?" Draco asked, fixing the mess his mother has done to his hair.  
  
"Why yes. They explained a magical accident, and a young lady would probably be staying here. I believe they wrote to your parents too my dear." The woman said, looking at Hermione.  
  
"What a relief." Hermione said. Although she knew Dumbledor would have taken care of it.  
  
"I am Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, you may call me Mrs Malfoy." She extended her thin and pail hand towards Hermione. Hermione took it.  
  
"Hermione Granger Ma'am. It's very nice to meet you." She said politely. At the mention of her name Narcissa suddenly withdrew her hand and her expression hardened.  
  
"Granger? I'm not aware of any Wizarding families by that name." She said bluntly.  
  
"No. My family reside in the Muggle world." Hermione explained, feeling very uneasy.  
  
Narcissia's manner changed very suddenly, from a fussy mother to a cold woman. She narrowed her eyes at Hermione, then turned to her son. "I see. I guess our son hasn't quite listened to what we have told him about whom he should be socialising with."  
  
"Mother." Draco looked to his feet. His Mother had warned him many times not to talk with 'filthy mudbloods'.  
  
"We will talk later." Narcissa snapped, and she marched into the manor. Draco and Hermione followed, and as they entered the main hall there was no sign of Narcissa. She must have left them to settle in alone. Draco felt awful, all year his Mother had sent him wonderful packages of food and sweets and on his return he disappoints her bitterly by brining a muggle born girl into the house.  
  
Hermione looked about the main hall. It was massive! The floor was decorated with a faded family crest, statues fashioned in black marble stood 'en gaurde' about the perimeter of the circular room, they reminded Hermione of Greek Statues of beautiful women and goddesses. As she looked up she was greeted by a vast black dome above, enchanted so it appeared to writhe, like the ceiling was alive with snakes. Before her a grand dark wood staircase, flanked by two Medusa style statues, wound upwards, adjoining many floors, each so lavishly decorated with paintings, statues and suits of armour. Now and again an owl, black in colour, would streak overhead, on an errand Hermione assumed. She was speechless. "This sure beats my house." She marvelled.  
  
"Mephy!" Draco cried, as a small black own fluttered down and landed on his free arm. Hermione was impressed at how smart the owl looked, and was pure black in colour save its eyes, which shone a brilliant and magical purple. "This is my owl, Mephistophiles." Draco said proudly. He stroked her affectionately and said "She's my best friend."  
  
"She's lovely." Hermione said. Mephistophiles hooted softly, nibbled Draco's finger affectionately and took flight through a small hole in the wall. Hermione looked at the hole with interest and prodded Draco. "Where does that lead to?"  
  
"Our house has an owl-hole system. It's like a network of tunnels leading to almost every room in the manor. It's very handy because we and the servants use owls to send messages to each other."  
  
"This house is amazing."  
  
"Huh." Draco lead the way towards the staircase and they climbed upwards. "It's a nice looking house, but I wouldn't exactly call it a dream home." He said bitterly. At least one thing had put his mind at ease. Dumbledor (as much as he thought the man was a fool) had written to his parents. This means he knows Hermione is here, thus meaning his Father knows Dumbledor knows Hermione is here (confused yet?). His father wouldn't do anything to Hermione whilst Dumbledor was keeping vigilance on the Manor. As they climbed higher Draco turned off down a long passageway. It was lit by candles which flickered a ghostly green in wall holders. As they wound their was along an owl fluttered out of an almost hidden owl hole on one side of the wall and disappeared into another on the opposite wall. Hermione jumped, and Draco chuckled. "You'll get used to that. Anyway, here's my room." Draco came to a small door and pushed it open. Before they had a chance to go inside Lucius Malfoy's booming voice echoed through the house.  
  
"Draco! Get yourself down here immediately!"  
  
"Oh no!" Draco banged his fist on the door and shut it. "We had better go."  
  
**  
  
Lucius Malfoy's study was impressive to say the least. The dark wood panel walls, the red carpet with gold trim, the roaring fire in a massive grate. It was easy to feel intimidated in this room. Draco and Hermione stood before a large oak desk, behind it sat Lucius Malfoy. His elbows on the desk and his fingers steepled below his chin.  
  
"So," He said, picking up a dagger letter opener and pressing the point to his fingertip "You where unable to break the curse."  
  
"No Father." Draco said softly.  
  
"No matter my son. No matter." He smiled, his calm attitude terrified Draco. "I don't think it would be wise to have the girl in your bedchambers, and as you know many rooms are out of bounds to you now. Things are often best left unseen."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Mr Malfoy turned to Hermione, his cold grey eyes burned with a hatred. "You! You shall remain silent in this Manor. Muggle girls are seen and not heard. A pity that this week my son is confined to your company. Rest assure he shall break this curse, I haven't raised my son to be unable to break a muggle born curse." He glared at Draco now. Draco gulped. "We have access to magic frowned upon at your school. Perfectly legal of course." He grinned at Hermione. "Now get out."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Draco hurried, tugging Hermione with him. As the door closed behind them he leaned against it and signed with relief. "Father is different today. It's because Dumbledor knows you're here I think."  
  
"He wouldn't harm me if Dumbledor is keeping watch." Hermione smiled reassuringly. Draco grinned weakly back. Sure he probably wouldn't harm her, but he's perfectly within his rights to hurt his own son. Draco groaned, desperate to get this string off. "Look, Father said its time to try different magic. I have a work room where I have to study my extra curricular magic. Let's go there shall we?"  
  
"Sure!" Hermione said, wondering what he meant by 'extra curricular' magic. Draco went to the wall and rang a small bell beside an Owl hole. Before long a fluffy grey owl poked it head out and hooted inquisitively at Draco.  
  
"Go to the owl chamber, tell Mephistophiles we need her in vault seven." He said. The owl blinked its wide yellow eyes, made a funny hooty sound and shot off back down the tunnel. Right, let's get ourselves down to the vaults. Time to try some real magic on this string!" 


	11. Dark arts and chocolate frogs?

Chapter 11 - Dark arts and chocolate frogs?  
  
  
  
  
  
The vaults lay down a dark passageway off from the main hall. It took the two down deep into the underground part of Malfoy Manor. Vault number seven was one of nice doors lines along a dead end corridor. As they pushed their way heavy oak entrance Hermione and wandered inside Hermione was lost for words. It was a fully equipped magical laboratory. Glass tubes and other scientific oddities bubbled away on a large wooden table near the back of the room. A Pentagram was etched into the stone floor in sliver. Creepy items like dried monkey hands, bags of gris-gris and dead bats hung from beams that criss-crossed overhead. The whole place reeked of dark arts and illegal magic. The only light came from magical orbs that stood glowing in the corners of the room.  
  
"Um. Draco. What exactly do you do in here?" Hermione asked, pulling at a bunch of lamb tails hung by the door.  
  
"Father makes me study here." He said. He knew Hermione couldn't understand the true beauty and skill that is Dark Arts. But he couldn't help notice she was alive with inquisitive interest. All this magical science must appeal to her academic nature. With a nod of approval from Draco she hurried over to the table covered in potions and spell books and she started to fiddle about.  
  
"Ohh Draco, Look at this. Did you mix this goblet of soft-elixir?" She asked excitedly, grabbing a silver goblet filled with a gloopy potion. Draco was impressed she could identify it by sight alone, the goblet wasn't labelled.  
  
"Yes, it was one of the first potions I learned to make." He said, taking it from her. "Watch!" He dipped his fingers into the mixture and touched Hermione's eye. Her remaining bruise melted away. And as she reached up she felt it was fully cured.  
  
"That's amazing! Our wands won't work around this string, but it looks like your potions do!"  
  
"Yeah. People don't think of potions as proper magic. But it is!" He said, applying the potion to the remainder of the bruises he had as well. Hermione watched as the yellowing purple on his face faded and then vanished. "Potions have been my hobby since I was old enough to hold a cauldron."  
  
"Like me and reading." Hermione piped up. Draco looked at her over the top of the goblet. Hermione blushed a little and laboured on "I mean, people don't think it's important to know the history of magic and spells. But it's so important, it helps you understand magic better." She muttered, feeling she had to explain. Draco put the goblet down and grinned at Hermione.  
  
"Wanna see something cool?" He asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hang on." Draco turned to the many pots and phials and bottles and started mixing the contents. To the untrained eye (or a muggle) it would look slapdash and messy the way he sloshed and spilled and mixed the liquids. But Hermione saw it was a routine he knew so well he could do it blindfolded if he wished. "Here we go." He said, as he used a piquet to drop a tiny amount of reduced bat brains into the goblet he held. Hermione watched it closely, as it spluttered and spat and belched clouds. Then Bang! The goblet shook violently and suddenly a thousand leaping chocolate frogs bounded and jumped from the goblet. Hermione was amazed, these chocolate frogs had more than one good bounce in them, they where ricocheting off the walls, bounding over the worktop and scurrying about their feet in droves. Then one by one, like a train of dominos falling, they snuffed out in a little puffs of smoke, until in a moment they where all gone.  
  
Hermione clapped her hands and looked excitedly at Draco "That was fantastic! I've never seen a spell like that before!"  
  
Draco shrugged modestly and put his goblet down. "I made that one up. It often helps cheer me up." He laughed "If father ever found out I ever invented a potion like that he would go mental! Truth is, I have made up hundreds of stupid potions like that"  
  
"I know one, if you want to see!" Hermione said. It was nowhere near as good as the chocolate frogs, but she was itching to have a go with Draco's potions set.  
  
"Alright. Just don't blow us up." He said. Hermione gave him a look that said 'as if I would' and she busied herself with the potions. "Its nothing special" She said as she shook a glass tube with a stopper in it. Then she pulled the stopper out and said "Hold out your hand."  
  
"Umm." Draco wasn't sure, he had no idea how good she was with this sort of thing. Reluctantly he held out his palm and Hermione dropped a tiny amount into it. Slowly a small purple flower grew from his hand and levitated an inch above. As it blossomed the petals swam with rainbow colours, like the sheen on an oil slick. Then the flower wilted and died. It all happened in a few moments, but Draco was impressed.  
  
"I've seen that before." He said, holding the now dried flower. Hermione was even more surprised when he handed it over to her. "Keep it." He said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Draco felt very silly, and was surprised that he was blushing. "We should get on." He muttered. Hermione pocketed her flower and looked serious now.  
  
Draco grabbed a stack of books and sat down to start reading. Hermione declined the offer to peruse the pages of a dark arts manual and instead sat on a wooden stool next to him and watched. Before long Draco's owl Mephistophiles swooped through an owl hole and alighted next to her master. Draco stroked her head and put his book down. "Hiya Mephy. I need your help."  
  
"Your owl helps with your magic?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Mephistophiles is my best friend, my familiar. Of course she helps out." He looked affectionately at Mephistophiles. She hooted at him and hopped over the tabletop.  
  
"How odd. I knew owls where trained to deliver mail and stuff. But not to assist in magic. She must be so smart!"  
  
"Well. There is something 'different' about Mephy." Draco said, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, I intended to try this out if we hadn't managed to remove the string by now. And you would find out anyway." He said. He then looked at Mephy, who hooted and hopped off the table and into the centre of the pentagram. Hermione looked doubtful, in fact, she felt she didn't even want to watch dark arts being performed, even though all forms of magic fascinated her. Draco looked at her scathingly "Relax, I don't need you. I've done this a thousand times."  
  
Draco stepped over to a cabinet (of course with Hermione in tow) and using a key he took from his pocket he unlocked it. Inside where sealed pots and jars, all black, all with little labels with very neat handwriting on them. Draco took about five and locked the cabinet again before crossing back over to the pentagram.  
  
"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Hermione wavered.  
  
"I need help before I can try to get rid of the string, and what help would you be? Now be quite!" Draco stood just inside the magic symbol and it glowed slightly. "Whatever happens, don't come inside the magic circle. It's active now."  
  
"You don't need to worry about that!" Hermione mumbled "You wouldn't get me in there even if you paid me!" She stood just on the outline, the string barley long enough to allow her to remain outside.  
  
Draco looked at her darkly. Then he stood at the tip of the star, Mephistophiles stood in the middle, still making silly hooting sounds. Hermione watched as he chanted strange canto's from a dusty book, as he anointed Mephistophiles with various potions from his jars, often mixing them. Every now and again a rune would glow on the floor, as if from nowhere, then vanish. All the while Mephistophiles writhed and contorted in the centre, screeching to high hell. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, appalled at this apparent cruelty. Often Draco would look over to check on Hermione. He wanted to make sure she didn't blunder into the circle, or get too frightened. Then suddenly the pentagram exploded in light, and Hermione was momentarily blinded. As she rubbed a her eyes her vision swam back into focus. And she gaped at the centre on the magical circle. Draco looked quite exhausted, but what was really odd was what Mephistophiles looked like...  
  
  
  
**~** Ha ha! A cliff hanger! I've been busy today and written two chapters. I felt guilty because not much happened in chapter 10, but I had so many ideas as to how to describe the Malfoy's Manor that pretty soon I already had a chapter. Chapter 12 is one of those groovy all action ones. Uh oh, too much info! You're just gonna have to wait ^__^ **~** 


	12. That’s Mephistophilis?

Chapter 12 - That's Mephistophilis?  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at the cloud of smoke where Mephistophilis had been. She was feeling weak and shaken, she had no idea Draco used potions and magic circles like that, it was unsettling. As her vision returned and the haze cleared she saw...  
  
What?  
  
There was no owl there, but a girl! She was small, and very white and completely naked. Hair as black and pure as the night draped about her shoulders. She was curled in the centre of the pentagram, and was shivering.  
  
"Oh by the Gods!" Hermione stepped into the circle. It wasn't active she assumed as she suffered no ill effects. Draco's arm flashed out as she walked by and he blocked her way. He gave her a blank look, removed his cloak and stepped over to the girl. He draped the covering about her and helped her to her feet. She stood unsteadily and gripped Draco's arm to hold her balance.  
  
"This," Draco looked to Hermione "Is Mephistophilis."  
  
" Sh-she's a human?" Hermione gaped at the girl who was still trembling and clutching the robe about her body.  
  
Draco laughed "Don't be silly. Mephistophilis is an owl. She so intelligent, that she and I together figured out a shape shifting spell for her."  
  
Hermione reached out her hand "How do you do. I'm Hermione." She said. Mephistophilis regarded her hand with dazzling purple eyes that shone like fiery gems.  
  
"She can't talk." Draco lead Mephistophilis out of the pentagram and over to a stool, where he sat her down. "We hoped when we changed her she could talk, but so far she hasn't been able to say a word."  
  
"But... Why? Why did you want to change her into a human?" Hermione didn't understand. She thought of Harry doing the same to Hedwid, and the result being a white haired middle aged woman who squawked like a nagging parent. She thought of Ron performing the spell on Pig and a hyperactive kid leaping out the pentagram and smashing all the magical equipment.  
  
"It was her idea!" Draco said, stroking Mephistophilis hair. "She showed me a passage in a book, all about shape shifting. She supplied all the books I needed, showed me the relevant passages and cantos and I learned the magic. When she changed, it was great! Now we could perform magic spells that took two people to perform! That and I finally had somebody to play Wizards Chess with, she's good!"  
  
"That's amazing. I had no idea you where so, advanced!" Hermione eyed Mephistophilis with doubt. A magical owl who taught her master magic tricks probably wasn't all sugar and spice. Mephistophilis eyed Hermione back with equal suspicion. She tugged at Draco's sleeve and, whilst making noises in her throat like she was desperately trying to speak, she made complex shapes and symbols with her hands. A sign language Hermione assumed.  
  
"We need to break a spell Mephy." Draco said in reply. Hermione wondered what Mephistophilis had said. Probably 'who the hell is that frizzy haired witch? And what's with that string?' Mephistophilis again made more shapes and erratic hand movements. Draco looked excited. "She says she has an idea!" he cried. Hermione now looked very excited as well! The small girl hopped down from the stool and crossed the room to a book case. Here she lifted down a large tome, dusty and secured with a chain. She drew the binding chain away and opened the book and then made noises in the back of her throat and pointed to a passage. Hermione and Draco dashed over.  
  
"It's, it's about that story!" Hermione grabbed the book from Mephistophilis and sped through the scripture, "Hmmm. Its pretty much all we have been told already. It says here that Chinese Witch was 'young and beautiful and filled with hatred' and that 'she was unable to kill the daughter of the elder because she was protected by a magical spell' and 'the string was broken when a sacrifice was made.'"  
  
"Sacrifice?" Draco leaned over Hermione's shoulder to read "Oh yeah. But it doesn't say what sacrifice to make!"  
  
"Ssssss." Mephistophilis hissed and pointed to the badge on the robe she wore.  
  
"A Snake?" Draco mused.  
  
"Oh no! You can't! That's terrible!" Hermione pulled at Draco's arm "I won't be a part of sacrificial magic! I won't!"  
  
Mephistophilis glared at Hermione and spoke to Draco in their special sign language. Draco nodded and turned to Hermione "Look, Hermione. The book says a sacrifice right? Father keeps tanks of snakes in his workrooms, specially kept for sacrificial magic. They will be killed anyway, and it's all we have."  
  
"But its dark magic! I can't!"  
  
"You won't have to! Mephistophilis can remain human long enough to help us with this. Although if we want to do this we must hurry, she can't stay human for long!" Draco looked desperate, this was his chance! He knew his dear Mephistophilis would be able to help. Hermione closed her eyes and looked conflicted.  
  
"Alright. Let's get it over with." She breathed.  
  
Mephistophilis spoke again in symbolic gestures to Draco. Draco sighed wearily "Yes, you right." He said. "Hermione. Mephistophilis says we have to be very very careful. The snakes are in Fathers private rooms. If he caught us there we would be in serious trouble. Also, he doesn't know about Mephistophilis. Unless you're willing to help carry the snake we need, then she will have to come."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't handle the snake. It would mean she was involved in bringing a living animal to a sacrifice. "I can't." She whispered. Draco scowled angrily at her. And he cursed her for being weak and so damn ignorant of dark arts.  
  
"Fine! Mephy, You're coming with us!" Draco snapped. Mephistophilis nodded and together all three exited the vaults.  
  
**  
  
Hugging the shadows and clinging to the walls the trio wound their way through the maze of Malfoy Manor. Occasionally an owl or a servant would pass by, and they where forced to crouch down low and remain still until they where gone. Even owls would report them to Lucius. When the coast was clear they set off again, trying to be quite but moving with urgency and speed. Mephistophilis couldn't stay human for extended periods of time. She would become too exhausted and change back to her owl form.  
  
"Fathers chambers are on the top floor." Draco hissed to Hermione. She gulped and they pressed on. And after what seemed like forever they arrived at a darkened candlelit passageway. Paintings of sleeping dragons flanked the stone walls, and a suit of armour at the end of the passage creaked ominously, as though it might suddenly move and give their position away. With his heart pounding in his chest Draco pressed his ear to he wooden door they had arrived at. It seemed silent inside. With no other choice Draco held his breath and opened the door a margin. It was empty inside! Quickly they slipped into the room and closed the door slowly, so as not to slam it.  
  
"There!" Hermione pointed. Glass tanks where built into the wooden panelled wall on the far side of the room. The contents stirred and slithered. Mephistophilis dashed over and lifted the nearest lid. There was no to admire the serpents inside or dither over which one to select. She reached inside and grabbed the tail of a pure white snake. She motioned to Draco to come and help haul the albino out. And between them they soon held a snake of about 4 foot, it wrapped about their arms and its tongue flickered inquisitively at them.  
  
"Let's go!" Hermione wrung her hands and hopped from foot to foot. As they reached the door Hermione gripped the handle, but felt resistance from the other side! Her stomach dropped to her feet, someone was twisting it from the other side! Eyes wide she swung about and without a word Draco and Mephistophilis knew! As one they dashed towards the window, and they hid behind the thick red curtains, concealing themselves just as the door creaked open. Lucius Malfoy entered the room, and he moved towards his large wooden desk. He sat down and took paperwork from his desk, he unstopped a bottle of ink and took to writing with a quill. The three behind the curtain held their breath. The snake suddenly seemed so heavy and it gripped their arms tightly with its muscled body. Draco tried desperately to keep it under control, but it was strong. Mephistophilis sweated as the strain of keeping her human form coupled with the stress of holding the heavy snake and the fear of being discovered got the better of her. She wavered, and her knees trembled. Draco saw she was suffering but could do nothing. Please let his Father leave! Please! Mephistophilis couldn't hold it any longer. She gave Draco a look of desperate apology and then she silently changed. It all happened so fast! In a moment the young girl who was Mephistophilis was suddenly an owl. Hermione, without even thinking, grabbed the end of the snake Mephistophilis had been holding. It hissed loudly. From through the crack in the curtain Draco saw his Father look up. But luckily he was looking at the snake tank and not the curtain. Thank the Goddess. But as if their problems couldn't get any worse, they just did. Hermione and Draco held a very heavy, and very hungry snake in their arms, and struggling out of black robes on the floor was a small little owl. The snake eyes it hungrily, then lurched! Mephistophilis squeaked as the snake snapped at her, and she took desperate flight and battered her wings against the curtain. As the snake gave chase it pulled Draco and Hermione over, they became tangled and fell heavily, tearing the curtain from its runners and crashing to the floor. Lucius leapt up from his desk, wand drawn, and stared dumbly at the almost unbelievable scene in his study.  
  
"Draco!" He roared, advancing upon his son.  
  
  
  
**~** I'm so evil! It's because you lot where so annoyed with my last cliff hanger I had to put another in! ^_^ Mwaa ha ha! It's gonna get exciting! I have soooo much planned for the next few chapters! Btw, for those of you annoyed by how long Mephistophilis name is. Sorry about that. She's named after a demon, who was summoned by a greedy Dr called Faustus, who wanted to dabble in the dark arts (it's from a medieval play called Dr Faustus). I thought it was fun to name Draco's dark arts owl after him ^_^ It's pronounced Mef_e_stof_e_leese. Anywho, chapter 13 (unlucky for some) up probably tomorrow! Yay! **~** 


	13. The Spell

Chapter 13 - The Spell  
  
  
  
Lucius advanced upon his only son, anger burned like a wild storm about him, making the atmosphere suddenly very dark and over cast.  
  
"F-Father!" Draco stammered.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Lucius breathed. His eyes flashed dangerously at Hermione. Then to the snake. "You came to steal a snake?"  
  
"Yes Sir. We want to try a sacrifice!" Draco admitted, fearing the sudden blows that usually followed his disobedience. But his father stayed his hand and looked slightly calmer.  
  
"Oh?" He laughed "And you think you are this Mudblood are able to use such magic? Fine, go ahead." And he grabbed then roughly by their robes and marched them to the door then pushing them in their backs out into the corridor. Draco couldn't quite believe his luck. Maybe his father was secretly glad that his son was using such advanced dark arts. Lucius doubted him, but then he didn't know about Mephastophilies.  
  
"That was too close!" Hermione breathed, struggling still with the heavy snake. Draco nodded at her and grinned toothily. Hermione chuckled at his goofy expression. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Lets." Draco said, and they staggered along the corridor as fast as their feet would allow. Mephy hooted sadly and shot into an owl hole, feeling sad and guilty that she had failed her master.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"What?" Hermione yelled. Draco winced, he was sick and tired of people constantly shouting at him.  
  
"We have no choice! Mephy isn't here. You will have to take her place and help me with the spell."  
  
"No! I've told you before, and I'm saying it again. I'm not going to take part in dark arts! We wait for your owl to return!" Hermione folded her arms and dragged Draco's hand by accident into the crook of her elbow. Draco scowled, why was she being so damn stubborn? Didn't she want the string gone? He gripped her arm tightly and Hermione looked at him in surprise. "L-let me go! You're hurting me!"  
  
"No! We shall do the spell now!" He dragged Hermione towards the circle. She ground her heels into the floor and resisted. Why was he so pushy? She wasn't just some dog he could boss about! She couldn't believe a few days ago she was quite getting to like being with Draco. Now she saw him for the childish brat he really was. Draco pulled her harder, but Hermione was putting up a good fight. Without warning he suddenly swept his leg behind her and hooked her behind the knees. With a yelp she crashed onto the dust floor, and Draco grippe her hands and hauled her into the magic circle. She gave up and let herself be pulled along.  
  
"Fine! Lets just get this over with!" She couldn't wait to go home and get away from this bastard!  
  
**  
  
It was by far the bloodiest and most horrible magic Hermione had ever seen. She sat at one point of the star, and Draco next to her at another. The snake has been pinned into the centre by a chain that was attached to the floor. The dark spells and language drifted dreamlike about her, making her dizzy and sick. As\Draco passed her phials of oozing potions and black mixtures she would break them over the body of the snake. Now they sat, eyes closed and heads bowed. Draco was chanting the magical incantations that Mephy has shown him in the book. Then he stopped. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco looking intently at her. In the magical glow of the circle he looked so dangerous. Then, with a look of resolution and determination he reached into his robes and pulled out a dagger. It was beautiful, a silver dragon adorned the handle and the blade was curved like a tail. Draco reached out and took Hermione's hand, and nicked her thumb slightly with the blade, then he did the same to himself. Then with a final glance at Hermione he drove the dagger down and twisted it into the head of the snake. The serpent writhed and spasmed wildly, blood oozed from it and ran down the silver line of the pentagram. Hermione cried out and the star glowed white hot light and they where engulfed. She felt Draco's hand grasp her own as she slipped into darkness.  
  
**  
  
Hermione felt as though she was lost. Having wandered into a dream. It was like there was no ground beneath her feet, and a vast void stretching in every direction about her, and all the while there was no light. She walked and walked for what seemed an eternity. Until she saw a small boy sitting in the distance. She ran and ran towards him. Maybe he could help guide her out of this place. As she drew near she saw a tiny pale youth with sliver blonde hair draped over his eyes. He was crying bitterly, and seemed surrounded by sadness, his face was mottled with bruises, like he had been beaten badly. She was compelled to help him, and reached towards him. The boy recoiled and was afraid, and as she took his hand he bit back a sob and said 'wake up'.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wake up Hermione!"  
  
The boy faded, and she saw Draco staring down at her. He still held her hand.  
  
"Gods!" She struggled up and looked to their hands. The string was still there. Draco looked drained, and his face was a mask of despair.  
  
"It didn't work. The sacrifice was a load of bullshit!" He shouted, he pounded his fist on the ground and blinked bitter tears of failure. Hermione didn't know how to feel. He had put her through all that. All the dark magic she hated so much, the sacrifice, plunging her into a strange dark world. And for what? But instead of yelling at him she simply wrapped her arms about him and hugged him tightly. She wanted to comfort him, like she wanted to comfort the small boy in her vision.  
  
"Are we cursed to be tied together forever?" He whispered as he held her back. Hermione didn't know. They where both so tired. Tired from arguing, tired from being afraid, tired from the dark magic. They helped each other to stand up and they made their way up into the main body of the castle.  
  
"Its late." Draco muttered. "Lets get some sleep."  
  
"Alright." Hermione was exhausted too. They wound their way upstairs into one of the nearest spare bedrooms, and too tired to even undress they fell together onto the bed. The room was, like all of the Malfoy's home, decorated lavishly and adorned with exquisite furniture. It was funny how Draco lived in such a wonderful home, but all the while he seemed so miserable and afraid here.  
  
Hermione could feel Draco's warm body held against her own as she fell into a troubled and dreamless sleep. 


	14. A Blessin or a Curse

Chapter 14 - A blessing or a curse?  
  
  
  
Hermione yawned sleepily, and for a few blissful moments was unaware of where she was. However it all came flooding back to her and she groaned. That's right, she was tied to the words most stubborn git, was stuck in his scary home for a week, and was despised by all the members of his household. That and he made her perform a dark arts spell which would probably see her winding up in hell.  
  
Great.  
  
She looked down at her thumb. It was smarting from where Draco had nicked it with a dagger. She looked over to Draco and her heart leapt into her throat. He was awake and was looking at her intently. She hit him lightly.  
  
"Don't scare me like that." She said.  
  
"What time is it?" Draco sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes. It was still dark outside. Hermione had no watch on, and so assumed it was really early in the morning. Without even waiting for an answer Draco turned to Hermione. "Look. I just. I want to say I'm sorry about that."  
  
"What?" Hermione was shocked.  
  
"I was desperate. To get rid of this curse, to prove to my father I was able to do the magic, to prove it to myself." He fell silent and looked at her deeply in her eyes. "And, and I wanted to say that this string. Its not really a curse. Not in so many ways."  
  
Hermione suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "What do you mean?"  
  
"When we killed the snake. I fell into a horrible dark dream. I was a child again, and my father had beaten me. He used to hit me all the time, like he still does. And as I cried out I saw you come from nowhere and hold my hand. It just made me think, y'know. That having you here, its annoying at times. But not a curse. You're the first person to ever hold my hand like that." He trailed off. His usually pale skin burning red.  
  
"I had that dream too." Hermione said, hugging her knees to her chest. "I saw darkness all around me, and then you spoke to me and pulled me out of it."  
  
"I wish I knew how to break the spell. I'm sorry I had to bring you here." Draco looked to his hands and wrung them. Hermione reached out and held both his hands.  
  
"Don't be sorry."  
  
Draco looked sadly at her. Then he silently leaned forward and he captured her blushing lips in a warm kiss, Hermione's breath caught in her chest and she froze. As he pulled away Hermione stared at him, her eyes wide as saucers. Then she smiled sweetly and brushed his ice blonde hair from his face.  
  
"This string isn't a curse." She said. "it's a small blessing don't you think? Don't be afraid Draco. We will break the string." And she kissed him softly on his forehead.  
  
**  
  
As light spilled through the vast manor windows Draco and Hermione wound their way down the stairs to find some breakfast. Narcissa sat alone in the breakfast room. Her husband was nowhere to be seen. She glowered at Hermione, and looked sternly upon her son.  
  
"Draco, dear. Your father tells me you tried some magic last night." Her eyes darted to the string "Well, never mind. I'm sure your father has some ideas on how to remove it."  
  
"Yes Mother." Draco said. He sat down and Hermione sat next to him. They busied themselves with breakfast. Toast and tea where set out already on the table, and they ate greatfuly. Narcissa held her disapproving gaze of Hermione. But she remained silent.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" Hermione asked Draco. He munched thoughtfully on a slice of toast and marmalade.  
  
"How about I show you about the grounds? We have a lake filled with raven blue swans. Bet you've never seen those before right?"  
  
"Oh wow. They sound wonderful. Why don't we take some food and have a picnic? We can take some books as well and try look out for more ideas to break this spell."  
  
"Sure! Ill get the servants to get some stuff together and.."  
  
"I don't think you two should be picnicking!" Narcissa broke into their conversation abruptly.  
  
"But mother. Its half term, and we are going to look into the spell as well." Draco looked at his mother, imploring her to be reasonable. Narcissa threw a look of venomous hatred at Hermione and stood up. "I wont say anything. Just pray your father doesn't find out." And with that she swept angrily from the breakfast room. Draco looked terrified, but Hermione assured him his father cant follow them about all day. He's a busy man,  
  
"Yeah." Draco smiled. But inside his guts squirmed, Hermione didn't know his parents.  
  
**  
  
The gardens of the Malfoy estate was more than Hermione had expected. As they descended down marble steps the symmetrical landscape levelled into view. There was a large fountain of shining black stone of a great dragon entwined with a snake. The water cascaded from the dragons maw and ran in rivets across the snake. Running off from the centre feature of this part of the garden where amazing plants, a maze, and a lake that circled around the manor and out of view. Peacocks and peahens called sweetly from behind a forest, and on the lake in the distance sat majestic swans of purest blue.  
  
"Wow." Hermione mouthed. Draco grinned and lead her towards the lake, the swans cried out and took flight, skimming the surface of the lake as one and gracing into the sky.  
  
They lay a blanket down with a hamper by the lake and as they poured over books they chatted as they ate the food the servants had prepared. They both avoided talking about the failed magical experiment the day before and look instead ahead onto how they could break the spell. Hermione looked at Draco. Yesterday he looked so horrible and treated her badly, but today he was perfectly sweet. It was times like this she was glad of the string. She meant what she had said when she said it was a small blessing. After all, she had managed to see a sweeter side of the boy she once hated at school.  
  
**  
  
Across the lake, inside the house Lucius Malfoy stood at the window overlooking the rather cosy picnic scene. It made the wizard sick to see his son associated with a dirty blooded muggleborn. But to see his son treating the mud blood with kindness. It was an insult to the pure blood line his family tried hard to preserve.  
  
At his hands was an open spell book. It was bound in black leather, and it seemed to emanate an aura of darkness.  
  
Lucius knew of at least one way to get rid of the curse. However it took planning. After all, it wouldn't do for a muggleborn to simply 'disappear' from his estate. He grinned wickedly and consulted the book again.  
  
  
  
**~** Hello! Oh dear. I'm so sorry it took so long to update again. So to make up for it I've written both chapters 13 & 14 today ^_^ Thank you again for everybody who told me how much they enjoy my writing. Its such a pleasure to write fan fiction with the knowledge that y'all enjoy it ^.^ Now I've stopped being busy again I'll promise not to leave it so long between updates! Honest guv ^_^ And NO CLIFFHANGERS this time round. But what's that meanie Lucius planning? Well, I know, but you have to wait and see.. He he he!! **~** 


	15. Things take a turn for the worse!

Chapter 15 -  
  
  
  
"Some sort of magical... accident?"  
  
"Yes. After all, the girl's past shows she's prone to the odd magical mishap. And it's common knowledge that her wand is faulty."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying we kill the girl and blame it on her own wand!"  
  
"Our son, he will surly object. He will go to the ministry!"  
  
"Our son will do as we say. He knows what happens when he is disobedient. Time is running out, the meeting is tomorrow night!"  
  
"Yes. Having the muggleborn in our home is too much of a risk as it is, but having our son, our heir, fall for her! We must not let this happen. I shall do as you say my husband."  
  
**  
  
The sawn padded up the land on its comical webbed feet and hissed threateningly at Hermione. She threw her sandwich at it hastily, and it waddled off with it clasped in its bill, flicking its tail victoriously.  
  
"Those swans are beautiful, but sure are cranky." She mused, thinking the same about Draco and smiling secretly to herself.  
  
"You think they are cranky? You should meet my horse Paddington! Once I refused to bring him a bucket of apples and he damn near trampled me when I opened the gate. Bloody horse." Draco laughed.  
  
"You have horses?" Hermione looked suddenly very excited. At her age all girls loved horses, but only the wealthy could afford to keep stables.  
  
"Of course we do. Would you like to..... Hermione?" Draco had to hurriedly stuff the picnic blanket and left over foodstuffs into the hamper as Hermione was tugging at the string and was yelling at Draco to hurry along. "What is it with girls and horses?" he mused as he dashed after Hermione.  
  
They walked a mile or so over the grounds until they came upon the stables. Row upon row of stable doors lined the paddocks. From each protruded the head of magnificent horses. All about them there was the clopping of hoofs, the swishing of tails and the occasional whinny from inside a stable. A few stable employees stood near a cart, sharing tobacco and laughing. Draco wandered up to a horse as black as the night itself and he worried at its velvet muzzle.  
  
"This is Paddington. He's pretty fast, when he can be bothered to gallop that it."  
  
"He's lovely!" Hermione had never seen such a fine steed. She hesitantly rubbed Paddington's nose, and jumped a little when the horse tried to scoff at her hand. Draco reached into a bag hanging by the door and took some cubes of crystallised sugar from it. He pressed a few lumps into Hermione's hand and invited her to feed his horse. Draco watched Hermione's face light up with joy as Paddington ate the whole lot in one go.  
  
"Hey. He likes you." Draco laughed as Paddington bashed Hermione roughly with his nose, hinting for more sweets. "Would you like to ride him?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Sure. He's a cranky horse. But he likes you. So there is nothing to worry about." He said, sliding a bolt open on the door and pushing it open. He slipped a bridal about Paddington and set about kitting the animal up. The stable boys rushed over to assist, but Draco dismissed them. Insisting he was perfectly capable of putting a saddle on a horse (he did mess it up a few times, but then you try kitting up a horse with your wrist attached to another person!). Before long Paddington was kitted up, and Draco helped Hermione up onto his back. He had to keep his hand clasped onto the reins. Soon they where out into the grounds and walking amongst the trees.  
  
"This is amazing! I haven't been on a horse since I was a little girl." Hermione chuckled. She envied Draco and his wealth. This house, these grounds, the lake and who knows what other wonders there are here. It's such a pity he has all this finery, but his parents are cold and unfeeling. Would he give all this up for a chance to live in a home filled with love? Hermione had a feeling he would give it up in a heartbeat.  
  
"That's odd." Draco said, walking briskly beside Paddington. Hermione broke her train of thought and looked down at the silver blonde by her side.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We're being followed. Don't look!" He snapped as Hermione made to turn about in her saddle.  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione asked, panic creeping into her voice.  
  
"Not too sure. Kidnappers maybe. It wouldn't be the first time. We are a high standing family, able to pay ransom." Draco spoke quietly as he eyed the shadows in the trees. He had noticed them soon after they had left the stables, those fools where as efficient as staying hidden as a large inflatable elephant.  
  
"Oh my Gods!" Hermione gripped the reins in her hands, and stared at Draco.  
  
"Could be political. Could be the ministry. Could be in the employ of the Dark Lord." Draco pulled Hermione's foot from the stirrup and gripped at the saddle with both his hands. Moving swiftly he pushed his own foot into the free stirrup and swung his other leg over the horse and sat quickly in the saddle behind Hermione. "Give me the reins."  
  
Grasping the reins in his hands (this was mildly uncomfortable for Hermione, who tried to grip the saddle) he kicked Paddington hard and he leapt into a gallop. As fast as a flash three men in dark robes flew out after them on broomsticks. Draco rolled his eyes and spurred Paddington on. He had escaped from pursuers many times before, both on broomsticks and on horseback. But this was different. Paddington carried the weight of two, and Hermione was having a terrible time staying balanced. To his side a man flew level with them, his robes whipping about him in the speed of the wind. Grinning malevolently he said "Games over master Malfoy." And he shoved into Paddington hard. Hermione screamed, Draco yelled, and Paddington's legs buckled. As they tumbled through the air Draco felt himself be snatched up by the man on the broom. Upwards they flew, below him he could see Hermione swinging from the magical thread. She was crying loudly, and Draco saw to his horror that her wrist was twisted grossly out of shape. Broken? Paddington smashed violently into a tree and staggered heavily to the ground. Draco wriggled to be free, but the man above him had a good grip. Beside him he saw flying the two other men. Where were they taking him?  
  
"For Gods sake! Help her! Lift her up!" Draco hollered at one of the men. Hermione dangled with a severely damaged wrist and she howled in agony. The man on the broom grinned.  
  
"Master Malfoy. She is a mere mudblood." He sneered. Draco's mouth hung open. He looked down at Hermione and she stared up at him with a tear streaked face masked with fear. His stomach lurched. Before this whole fiasco he thought the exact same. He would have gladly seen a mudblood hang like this. But this was Hermione. She was different! "Lift her up you fucking bastard or Gods help you I shall kill each and every one of you!" Draco kicked his legs and struggled against the man who held his arm. "Where are you taking us? Put us down!"  
  
"We are taking you somewhere 'safe'." The man next to Draco laughed. Draco had a feeling they meant safe for them, not him. Snarling at the blacked robed wizard Draco tried with all his might to reach Hermione. But it was impossible, he couldn't reach her hand as she dangled just out of his fingers touch.  
  
"Grab onto my legs Hermione!" Draco yelled. He felt her grip weakly around his legs and try to pull herself up. But the wizards by his side took delight in continually knocking her off. Each time the string snapped tight and tugged viciously at her broken limb.  
  
Draco felt terrible. Helpless, and he burned with hatred at the Wizards.  
  
Before long they had passed over the Malfoy grounds and flew over forested no man land. Nodding at each other the three wizards agreed to land, and they set down in the middle of a dense wooded area. As soon as his feet touched the ground Draco hurried to Hermione and he cradled her broken wrist in his hands. She sobbed uncontrollably and she grabbed at Draco with her free hand and refused to let him go.  
  
"Give me your wand." The Wizard who had been holding Draco stood before Hermione and held his hand out. Hermione looked at him with terrified eyes but said nothing. The wizard sighed impatiently and kicked his boot at Hermione, striking her damaged wrist. "I said give me your wand mudblood!"  
  
"Bastard!" Draco yelled and went to hit the wizard. Before he even got close to standing up the two other wizards jumped on him and started to beat at him with their fists. Draco yowled in violent protest and struggled to fight back, but a boy of his age was easily held down by two fully grown men.  
  
He lead wizard grinned at Draco and turned back to Hermione. "Give me you wand, or I shall have my men break this boys legs."  
  
"W-why do you want it?" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"I heard you where a smart assed mudblood. Even you should know that if I killed a witch with my own wand it could be traced back. Far better I use yours and make it look like an accident. Then I'm resolved of guilt! Now, give me the wand!" He reached down and pinned Hermione to the floor, his hands darted about inside her robes and Hermione shouted whilst Draco started up a more violent (and hopeless) attack on his captors.  
  
"Get off her!" Draco kicked and struggled as the wizard rummaged over Hermione with his nasty large hands.  
  
"Ah ha!" The black robed wizard grabbed Hermione's wand at last and stood towering above her, the wand pointed straight out. "Nothing personal mudblood, just my orders." He sneered, and he shouted "Derepente Mortis!"  
  
And then a terrible light filled the wooded clearing.....  
  
  
  
**~** Aaaargh! Another evil evil cliff hanger! ^_^ I cant help it, cliff hangers make it soo much more exciting ^_^ What's gonna happen? **grips Slytherin scarf in and hands and sweatdrops**. Thankies again for all your comments! I'm so happy today as well! I had a pile of Harry Potter Doujinshi (comics) arrive from Japan yesterday! They are sooo cute, and Draco is unbelievably yummy in them too ^.^ yaay!! Oh yeah, and peahen is a female peacock. Not as colourful as the males, for those who where wondering ^_- Update soon! Even I can't wait for chapter 16! **~** 


	16. The end?

Chapter 16 - The end?  
  
  
  
Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, not ready! She wasn't ready to go yet! The blinding light streamed with a static energy about her, all she could hear was a deafening high pitched whining and Draco yelling in the distance.  
  
Then silence, stillness, darkness.  
  
And then? She opened her eyes and looked about her. She was still in the forest, she looked up and saw the Wizard in black staring at her wand and shaking it with angered vigour.  
  
"What the blazes is wrong with the bloody thing? It's faulty!" He shrieked, going a deep shade of red and stabbing the wand violently at Hermione. Sparks fizzed out of the end and there was a loud 'pop' and cloud of smoke. The wizard flapped the smoke away and glowered at his comrades furiously. "What? What the hell are you laughing about?" He shrieked.  
  
"Boss, it's your head! You got ears!" Chuckled one of the other wizards, who held onto Draco's head and pressed it into the ground. He reached up and with a yell his hands grabbed a pair of bunny ears protruding from through his hair. Had Hermione not been in so much pain and so afraid she would have joined in the laughter of their captives.  
  
"No matter!" The man with the furry ears threw the want to the floor and advanced on Hermione, his own wand drawn. "Her want might be buggered, but mine isn't! The deal was we kill the girl, so I shall kill the girl!"  
  
"NO!" Draco scrabbled with doubled energy, but the two wizards beat him again and help him fast. It was no good! There was nothing he could do! It was his fault! He brought her to the manor! He exposed her to this danger! And now there was nothing he could do to save her! "Run Hermione! Run!" He cried.  
  
"Too late!" Hissed the dark wizard, and he pointed his wand. Suddenly an ear splitting shriek pierced the air, and as if from nowhere a black owl, sleek and sharp, flew right at the Wizards face.  
  
"M-Mephy?" Draco mouthed. Mephistophilis clawed at the Wizards face, grabbed the ears in her bill and flapped her wings about his head. Everybody gaped in horror as blood poured from the Wizards eyes and drenched his robes.  
  
"Master!" Yelled his two assailants, as they sprung up to try pull the owl from their leader. Draco didn't waste a moment. Thanking Mephistophilis over and over under his breath he scrambled up and grabbed Hermione, hauling her to her feet.  
  
"We have to run! Now!" He hissed, and together they staggered off. Dazed, injured and exhausted it was impossible to run fast. They had to hide, the wizards behind them sounded as if they has discovered their escape and where crashing through the undergrowth to catch them. "Here!" Draco pushed Hermione backwards into a thick patch of rhododendron bushes. They scrambled through the dark maze inside the twisting insides of the large growth. As a child Draco used to play in the rhododendron, these amazing bushes are often where hollow inside and flourish in most English estates. Filled with many tunnels and pathways and as dark and lonely as the night it was a perfect hiding place when he felt scared or alone. Now it could save their lives! Hugging Hermione closely to him they lay curled up and still inside the rhododendron. Unless the wizards thought to look in here they where safe if they didn't make a sound. Through the deformed branched Draco could make out their captives stalking by.  
  
"Sir, if Lord Malfoy finds we failed! He will kill us!"  
  
"Shut up! We shall find them! Now quit talking the look!"  
  
"Look for what?" "I don't know! Foot prints! Broken branches! Anything that tells us we are on the right track!"  
  
"Like that?" One of the wizards pointed at a broken branch by the rhododendron. The leader pushed him aside and glared through the gaps in the foliage. He stared right at Draco and yelled at his comrades.  
  
"In there! The sly little shits are hidden in there! GET THEM!"  
  
Groaning with exhaustion Draco grabbed Hermione again. "We have to keep going! This is going to be difficult! Just follow me!" And off they went! The bushes where tightly knitted formations of thick braches, and they had to crawl along on their hands and knees. Hermione sobbed quietly to herself, crawling for her was near impossible with her wrist, and with it tied to Draco who would often pull it sharply to try tug a branch out of their way she was in agony. Still they scuttled along. Behind then there came the sounds of the rhododendron being blasted away. Some of the tunnels where too tight for the adult wizards to get through. "Not far!" Draco yelled. He pulled himself through a tight tunnel, and as he looked behind him he saw to his horror Hermione had scrambled over the braches that made the tight gap. Too late now, the string was tangled about a branch. Hermione felt the string tighten about her swollen wrist and she had to struggle with all her might not to cry out. Draco's heart pounded in his chest, as if it itself wanted to escape. Behind then they herd their would be murderers approaching. Draco held his hand tightly over Hermione's mouth, and they near died of fright as they heard the wizards approach, then, as if by miracle, they passed on by!  
  
"Thank the Goddess." Hermione panted, as they heard the blasting of rhododendron off in the distance. "With any luck, those three will get themselves lost in here!"  
  
"Like we have?" Draco gasped, glad they could finally stop to rest. He told Hermione to try stay still and he scrabbled back through the gap, untangling the string.  
  
"Draco! They tried to kill me!" Hermione sobbed, gripping her wrist.  
  
"It's okay now. I promise!" Draco hugged her to his chest and tried to calm her down. His mind was racing! Was Mephy alright? Did they say Lord Malfoy had ordered this? What the hell was going on?  
  
"Let's get away from here!" Hermione wept "We need to leave your estate."  
  
"You're right. But first I have to go back to the house." Draco said.  
  
"What? Why?" Hermione shook Draco "Lets just go! Come stay with me! I heard what they said! Your father ordered my death!"  
  
"We have to go back. I have to see where Mephy is! She saved us, we have to save her! If there is a chance she escaped back to the owlery, we owe it to her to find out!"  
  
Hermione looked down. Draco was right. Mephistophilis had saved her life. If Mephistophilis had escaped then they had to find her, and help her. "Alright. Lets go back to the manor."  
  
Leaving the distant sounds of explosive wands behind them Draco and Hermione limped painfully back towards the manor. They stuck close to the trees and shadows, and stopped for a few minuets when they found Paddington. He was leaning against a tree, breathing heavily and with an obviously broken leg. Hermione burst out crying when she saw him, and Draco patted his nose sadly.  
  
"What can we do?" He asked, hugging Paddington's neck. Hermione shrugged, she had no idea how to help Draco's beloved horse.  
  
"We should get on." She whispered. Draco held Hermione's wrist in his hands and they walked off towards the house, being careful never to be seen.  
  
From the window of the Manor, a dark figure watched them.  
  
  
  
**~** Waagh! Poor poor Draco! He had to leave Paddington behind, and now they must try save Mephy! And all the while there is the threat on Hermiones life too! Draco sure has mean parents. And what's happening tomorrow night? Why must Hermione be killed? Aaaaaaaaa!! He he he. I'm sorry guys, but you will have to wait to find out. Its getting exciting now though, isn't it? **hides from angry e mails** I keep getting told off for my cliff hangers. You love them really right guys? And soz about the title. I had to tease you all, of course it's not the end!!! ^_^ Chapter 17 up as soon as possible! Promise! **~** 


	17. The Final Chapter

Chapter 17 - The Final Chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Breathlessly Draco and Hermione darted from wall to wall of the mansion. Draco thought it was probably safer to sneak in through the servants entrance, and then work their way up to the owlery.  
  
"Here, hurry!" Draco held Hermione's wrist gently in his own hands as they carefully climbed the steps to the house. Hermione looked sadly at Draco. His own parents did this to them. How awful it must be to live in a gilded cage. Draco eased the heavy oak door open and they squeezed into the Mansions outhouse. A few servants stared in shock and a couple bowed as Draco hurried past.  
  
"Young Master Malfoy. Your parents requested that we inform them immediately when you returned to the house!" A young maid yelled. Draco ignored her and hurried on. Great, now the servants would be hindering what he had hoped was a brief rescue mission. Onwards and upwards they struggled with mounting urgency, as every maid or serving boy who saw them called to them saying his Father was looking for him. They ducked in and out on doorways and often tried to stick entirely to the servants passages. Neither of them spoke, they didn't really want to talk about what had happened out in the grounds. All that mattered was finding Mephy and getting the hell out. Then what? Draco moaned as his head ached with troubled thoughts.  
  
After what seemed like hours they eventually arrived at a small wind of stairs. Quickly they climbed them, and Hermione gasped as she saw the Malfoy's owlery. It wasn't as big as the one at Hogwarts, but it was infinitely more intricate. Owl holes peppered the polished black walls and made it looked like Swiss cheese. Black perches criss-crossed upwards into the vault ceiling, and every single owl was shaded the colours of the night. This owlery must be cleaned daily, as there was no built up of waste or a terrible odour like the one at Hogwarts. Draco cupped one hand to his mouth and he yelled into the fluttering confusion above.  
  
"Mephy! Mephy! Where are you?" He called, but there was no sign of her.   
  
"Looking for this?" A sly voice, Draco's Father, echoed from behind them. They whirled about and found he blocked the only exit. In his hands was the limp body of a small and sleek black owl. Draco mouthed noiselessly. Lucius tossed Mephy's dead body onto the ground and she skidded to a halt at Draco's feet.  
  
"You Monster!" Hermione yelled, tears streaking her face.  
  
"Indeed. I was rather hoping my son would return to us alone." Lucius dusted his hands and looked at his son. "Still, no matter. The girl can meet with an accident now, and a small memory alteration will be in store for you, my son."  
  
"Father!" Draco held tightly to Hermione. "Why? We will break this string! I promise!"  
  
"I think not. We have another meeting tonight Draco. The council want you to attend. You are after all coming of age, where the illustrious career of a Death Eater stands before you. Imagine, them finding that foul impure mud blood here! Shame would be brought upon our name and you shall never be a Death Eater."  
  
"I…I don't….." Draco stammered. He wanted to be a Death Eater so badly in his youth. To be like his Father, serve his Dark Lord, and rid the world of the un-magic mud bloods. That was before he was tied to her. Hermione. She was so different to what he had believed muggleborns to be. She was, special to him.  
  
"What's this?" Lucius spat angrily at his son.  
  
"I don't want to be a death eater anymore Father! You are wrong about Muggle borns! She's special to me, I…………….. I lov……….."  
  
A blinding light shot suddenly from Lucius's wand was scored a cut across Draco's cheek. Draco fell back in shock, and Hermione screamed as she was pulled down with him. Her wrist burned with a thousand agonies but her heart was burning even hotter. Was Draco about to say…. No…. it couldn't be.   
  
"Don't you dare say it! No son of mine!" Lucius roared as he send a shot like a bullet through Draco's leg. Blood seeped onto his robes, staining them a darker shade of black.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it NOW!" Hermione screamed louder than she felt she ever had before. "Why are you so horrible to Draco? Why is his pure blood so damned important?"  
  
Lucius turned to stare at Hermione, his eyes wide with a psychotic anger. "Because, you foul little shit, we are the pure bloodline! We share the same blood as the Dark Lord, and with his blood alive in the family vain then he may never truly die! Great things never die, you however shall perish!" And another shot of deathly light fired from his wand directly at Hermione.   
  
A scream! A burst of sound and a flash of light that swelled to fill the entire room. Hermione gasped, blood splashed her face, and Draco slumped on top of her, a burning hole through his chest.  
  
"NO!" Hermione's eyes darted over Draco, she held him in her arms as blood gushed freely over them both. "Why did you do it? You cant leave me now!" She cried, bitter tears scorching her face. Lucius gaped horror struck, never in a thousand millennia did he think his son would leap in front of his wand, and to save a dirty wretch of a muggle born?  
  
"Look, Her." Draco whispered, and his eyes flickered to the string. It was fading! Hermione sobbed uncontrollably, willing the string never to fade. "Do…. Do you think this was the sacrifice Mephy meant?" He coughed, smiling weakly. His eyes swam in and out of a blurred focus, he saw Hermione before him, she seemed to shine like an angle. The sting faded completely, and Draco fell still.  
  
"No……………" Whispered Hermione, and she placed a single soft kiss upon the pale still warm lips of Draco.  
  
"My son." Lucius babbled and he stared at the now still body that was once his only son. His only heir. "The bloodline, gone! By my own hand! I shall kill you now dirty muggle born! But not before I make you suffer and not until you beg me to snuff out that useless life of yours!" He pointed his wand and shouted "CRUCIO!"   
  
An explosion of pain snared each of Hermione's nerves and she coughed and beat the floor with her fists. Compared to the agonising torment inside of her smashing her broken wrist against the cold stone was nothing. Lucius advanced, his wand still aimed at the little witch on the floor. About him the entire owlery shuffled and hooted alarmingly, the noise rose and rose in Hermione's ears, a screaming, the angered excitement of the owls, the keening piercing laughter. Was that screaming hers?   
  
"Beg me to kill you now filth, and it shall all be over!" Lucius flicked his wand and the intensity of the pain swelled. Hermione would never beg this foul man. He killed Draco. She would rather die than carry on living now, but she would never beg. With all her might she lifted her head to stare death in the eye. Despite all her agonies Hermione couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. As she lifted her eyes she was met with the sight of hundreds of midnight black owls descending upon Lucius like a deadly swarm. Claws slashed, beaks tore, wings beat upon him. Malfoy howled and his wand broke the spell. Hermione's darkness fell away like somebody has lifted a heavy blanket from over her. She watched in horror and clung to the still form of Draco as she saw Lucius blast randomly at the buzzing mass of angry owls. He killed a few, but many took their place, and with a final blood curdling shriek Lucius fell dead to the floor. The owls swept away, but a few remained to collect their dead. The largest, stained in blood, hopped over to the dead Mephy and picked her gently up in his claws. Hooting sadly the owls all flew out of the owlery and into the sky. Hermione understood, they had killed Lucius because he had killed Mephy.  
  
Silence echoed about Hermione. She was totally alone now. The string was gone, but she didn't care. Bending low Hermione buried her face in Draco's blood clotted robes and sobbed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
Epilogue.  
  
  
  
Dappled shadows danced over the bright green lawn, birds skittered excitedly through the sky and all seemed peace. Hermione stood in her bedroom, back in her own home in the muggle world and gazed at the world outside. It was now the summer holidays. So much had happened. The last few months had been a confusion, both mystifying and frightening. She had to cope with emotions on a scale she had never felt before.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so. How about you?"  
  
"I cant believe he's dead."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be.." Draco stepped from the corridor and into Hermione's room. He took her hand in his "My Father, he was already dead to me in many ways."  
  
Hermione smiled and stroked Draco's face with her hand. It had only occurred to her, after the string was gone, she could use magic again. It took all her strength and will to cast a powerful healing spell, so much so she passed out. She only awoke when a maid found them both passed out on the bloody floor, and Lucius Malfoy dead beside them.  
  
The Ministry came right away, the Manor was seized, Narcissia was taken to Azkaban and Draco was homeless and now and orphan.   
  
"You can stay with me. If you want." Hermione had said shyly. Draco couldn't refuse, and soon he found himself for the first time ever living in the muggle world. To say 'culture shock' would have been the understatement of the year. But Draco was happy in his strange new home.  
  
Even with the string gone these two became inseparable. And they both agreed that the magical string had been the blessing of a lifetime, for it had taught them how to love each other. And it was here they found true happiness.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**~**  
  
Dear all! Hurrah! I have now finished the 'Odd Couple'. I'm so so sorry (Gomen gomen) for such a long break from my writing. Christmas here with my family and the new year has been crazy! I want to thank every single one of you, who reviewed my stuff ( I read them all because they make me so happy!) and who have e mailed me too. Thankyou! Writing this fanfic has been a real joy. And yes! How can I introduce poor Draco to the muggle world and stop here? I have plans for a sequel in the future. Draco coping with living in the Muggle world? Omg, I wonder what he would think of London? I'll have Hermione take him to all my fave places ^_^ I'll also be churning out a ton of short stories too (this one was long, ne?) as they are what I really love to do. Harry Potter and Final Fantasy mostly ^_^  
  
If you enjoy my writing, I hope you will take a look at any new stories I write.   
  
Thankyou so much again. And Slytherin Forever!! He he he!  
  
**~** 


End file.
